You and the Destiny
by Booksy
Summary: Bella Swan est une jeune étudiante en photographie. Sa vie est calme malgré son manque total de chance. C'est alors qu'elle voit débarquer les cousins de Jasper, petit-ami d'Alice, sa meilleure amie et pire cauchemar. Tous humain. Lemon aussi!
1. Rencontres infortunés

**Bon voilà j'écris une nouvelle histoire sachant que je ne délaisserai pas la première mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre de finir Envie et Complications. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Bien sûr, il y aura du lemon mais ce coup ci, il faudra patienter. Ils sont tous humains.**

**Les personnages sont à sm** **bien que cette version soit la mienne.**

Qu'est-ce qui m 'avait pris d'accepter ? Jamais je n'aurai du céder à Alice. Elle avait le don cependant de faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Mais c'était ma meilleure amie. Et nous devions rencontrer les cousins de Jasper. Pff. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Ils auraient très bien pu venir à la résidence. Je détestais ce genre de soirée en plus. J'avais encore tellement de travail avant le vernissage.

La musique devenait de plus en plus forte, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me coller et cette chaleur était suffocante. Je me mis donc en quête de cet insupportable gnome que j'avais comme amie afin d'abréger mes souffrances. Je sorti vers la terrasse où un deuxième bar avait été installé près de la piscine et où des étudiants plus qu'ébréchés avaient décidé de faire une partie de water-polo.

Dans cette foule, je fini par me retrouver face à Jessica. Jessica Stanley. L'épine dans mon pied. Cette mégère me regarda avec un certain amusement.

« Alors, Bella ? Serais-tu perdue ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue dans ce genre de soirée depuis… »

« Je suis venue avec quelqu'un. » La coupai-je. Ses yeux s'allumèrent comme un sapin de noël.

« Vraiment ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Un ami d'Alice…nous nous sommes rencontrés récemment…il voulait connaître un peu mieux le coin…et comme Alice et Jasper voulaient sortir… » Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas inventer…

« Très bien…et où est ce charmant jeune homme ? » Elle me dit ça avec moue suspicieuse. Elle savait que depuis cette fameuse histoire j'étais plus seule que mère Térésa, ce qui m'allait très bien en réalité, mais qui pour une fille comme elle était inconcevable.

« Oh…au bar très certainement… »

Je commençais alors à scruter ledit bar en quête d'une bonne poire qui pouvait m'aider. Je remarqua deux étudiants qui étaient accoudés au zinc et qui discutaient tout en regardant la piscine. Ils étaient pas mal. L'un ressemblait plus à un joueur de football avec son large torse et ses épaules carrés tandis que l'autre était plus proche d'un model de statue grecque. Bien qu'ils fussent différents physiquement parlant, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Je décidais donc à me diriger vers eux en priant qu'ils soient d'accord de jouer le jeu. Une fois arrivé, je me retourna et constata que Jessica ne me lâchait pas de ses petits yeux perfides. Je m 'adressa automatiquement au dieu grec.

« Salut…tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? Ce sera rapide. » Il me regarda avec une expression étonnait.

« Que veux tu que je fasse ? » Son copain souriait à pleine dent. Je sentais la nervosité m'envahir, j'avais les mains moites et je sentais qu'une migraine allait se pointer dardar.

« Et bien…voilà…une fille que je ne peux pas encadrer souhaiterait voir la personne avec qui je suis venue. » Je soupirais, je devais bien lui fournir une explication au geste que j'allais lui réclamer. « C'est assez compliqué comme histoire mais si tu voulais bien m'embrasser je t'en serai reconnaissante. » Je lui esquissai un sourire pour le convaincre. Son copain s'étrangla avec la gorgée de bière qu'il était en train de boire tandis que lui me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension total.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse devant cette fille pour qu'elle te fiche la paix, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Jessica commençait à venir vers nous, et je sentais la panique arriver. Dans un geste brusque et désespéré, je me jetais sur lui et lui pris ses lèvres sans plus de discussion. Je glissa mes mains dans ses cheveux afin qu'il ne me repousse pas. Ce baiser bien que soudain était agréable. Cella faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cette caresse sur mes lèvres. Sa bouche était chaude et sucrée. Bien qu'hésitant au début, il commença à répondre à ma demande. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et approfondi notre baiser. Notre étreinte se resserra également quand j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je quitta à contre cœur sa bouche et me retourna vers elle.

« Et bien quelle coïncidence ! Edward, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! » Mon regard passa de Jessica à l'étudiant que je venais d'embrasser avec étonnement.

« Jessica, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, je voie que tu connais Bella. » Elle se retourna vers moi. « Bella, chérie, tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec Edward. Lui et moi sommes de vieux amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Sur tous les hommes se trouvant dans cette foutue soirée, il fallait que je tombe sur lui. Un ami de cette garce. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. C'est alors que je vis Alice. Pour une fois, elle arrivait au bon moment. Elle entraînait à sa suite son petit ami Jasper.

« Ah, Bella, je te cherche partout depuis une bonne demi-heure. » Elle regarda Edward et son copain puis elle s'arrêta sur l'air amusé de Jessica. Elle fini par se retourner vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

« Je voie que tu as fait la connaissance Edward et d'Emmett !!! » Je le fixai abasourdi.

« Quoi ? » Je regardai chacun leur tour le visage des deux étudiants qui m'entourait. Je reposai mes yeux sur Alice. « Alice » Je m'approcha d'elle et commença à chuchoter « Ne me dit pas que ceux sont les cousins de Jasper. »

« Ben si…pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

Super. Génial. Et voilà la cerise sur le gâteau. Allez-y, achever moi. Non seulement je tombais sur cette vipère de Jessica, j'embrassai un de ses anciens amis sans le savoir et en plus c'était le cousin de Jasper. Je savais que jamais je n'aurai du venir à cette…foutue soirée de merde. Je commençai à m'en aller quand j'entendis le rire de crécelle de Jessica, celui tonitruant d'Emmett et la voix d'Alice me demandant ce qui se passait.

Je me dépêchais de quitter cette soirée de malheur quand je me rappela que c'était Jasper qui nous avait amené. Je pestais contre moi- même de n'avoir pas insisté pour prendre ma voiture. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule alternative. Je priais qu'il soit chez lui. Je pris mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Il répondit au bout de trois tonalités.

« Bella, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un problème, Jacob ? »

« Je te connais encore bien plus que ta propre mère et je te rappel qu'il est deux heures du matin, alors raconte ! »

« Tu veux bien venir me chercher ? »

« Et Jasper ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avec lui ? »

« Disons que je me suis encore fait remarquer et que j'ai besoin que Superman vienne à mon secours ! »

« Okay, okay, j'arrive. Je suis là dans dix minutes. »

Arrivé à la résidence, Jacob me suiva jusque dans ma chambre et s'allongea sur mon lit en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Bon, tu me racontes ou il va falloir que je sévisse ? » Je commença à me déshabiller et mit le vieux T-shirt qui traînait au pied de mon lit. Je me glissa sous les couvertures et posa ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob.

« Je suis tombée sur Jessica. »

« Ah et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fais cette fois ci ? »

« Ben en gros, elle était étonnée de me voir là et je lui ai dit que j'étais venue avec quelqu'un. »

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? »

« Oh, elle m 'énervait et je voulais lui rabattre son caquet alors je lui sorti que j'étais venue avec mon nouveau petit ami. Il me fallait juste un gars qui accepte de jouer le jeu dix minutes mais avec poisse j'aurai du me douter que ça n'allait pas se passer comme je l'avais prévu. »

« Continu. »

« J'ai aperçu deux gars au bar et je suis allée les trouver. J'ai expliqué sommairement ce qui se passait et en voyant Jessica arriver j'en ai embrassé un. »

« Et. »

« Le destin a voulu que ce soit un ancien ami de Jessica. » Jacob parti alors dans un fou rire.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que sur tous les mecs de la soirée, il a fallu que tu tombes sur un ex de Jessica ? »

« C'est pas fini… »

« C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? »

« Alice est arrivée tout sourire et m'a dit que j'avais trouvé les fameux cousins de Jasper. » Des larmes de rire coulaient sur le visage de Jacob.

« Mon pauvre amour…tu n'as vraiment pas de bol…qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas donné pour être là ! »

« Jacob ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis mortifiée. » Ses gloussements se calmèrent.

« Tu n'en rates pas une ! Ca va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. Ca s'arrange toujours ! »

« Dit, Jacob tu dors ici se soir. Je n'ai pas le courage de rester toute seule. » Il soupira et commença à se déshabiller.

« Bien sûr. Je ne vais quand même pas t'abandonner. »

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il me caressa les cheveux et je m'endormis.


	2. Et ça continue

**Aller, je suis tellement inspirée que vous met le deuxième chapitre dans la foulée…**

**En se qui concerne la relation Bella/Jacob, vous le saurez bien assez tôt…Je sais je suis sadique(lol).**

Je me réveillais comme une fleur. Jacob m'enlaçait et je du faire un léger mouvement pour me dégager. Il se retourna et tira la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Je me leva et e dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'une douche. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer plusieurs fois d'affiler. On était Samedi et cette maison était un vrai moulin. Une fois dans la douche, je tournais le robinet et l'eau chaude fini par me réveiller. Je repensai à la super soirée que j'avais passée et je me disais qu'il fallait que je remercie Alice pour sa merveilleuse idée. C'est bon cette fois je ne me laisserais plus entraîner dans ses plans foireux. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bella ? T'as fini ? Je voudrais bien en prendre une moi aussi ! »

« Jacob ! Tu ne peux pas attendre comme tout le monde devant la porte ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon tu ne la fermes jamais. T'as lavé les affaires que j'avais laissées la dernière fois ? »

« Deuxième porte, placard du haut »

« Ah ! C'est bien pratique quand même. Tu as été très inspiré ce jour quand tu as pensé que je devais laisser quelques affaires ici…au cas où… »

« Jacob…tu dors plus souvent ici que mon ex. Passe moi la serviette veux-tu ? »

« Bien sûr, mon cœur ! » Il me tendit la serviette et je m'enroulai dedans. « Je te laisse, je vais finir de m'habiller dans ma chambre. »

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

Je venais d'arriver devant la résidence où Alice habitait. Jasper m'avait demandé de passer la chercher. Il était parti tôt au Country Club afin de s'assurer que tous les dispositifs de la soirée d'Alice seraient bien en place. Heureusement que son père en était le président car jamais, il n'aurait pu l'organiser là-bas. Bien que ce fût une surprise, Alice était déjà au courant et avait joué l'innocente durant toute la soirée d'hier. Je souris en repensant à cette pétulante étudiante qui m'avait embrassé et s'était en suite enfuie comme cendrillon entendant le douxième coup de minuit. Alice m'avait alors expliqué qui elle était et je la mis au parfum sur ce qui venait de se passer. La rencontre avec Jessica, me laissait par contre de marbre. Cella faisait bien deux ans que je ne l'avais revu et son absence m'avait laissé de glace malgré ce que nous avions vécu.

Alors que j'allai sonner, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une magnifique jeune femme blonde me percuta.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas grave. Est-ce que Alice est là ? »

« Oui, oui…elle est dans la cuisine. »Et elle s'en alla. Je me retournai sur cette apparition divine et entra dans la demeure.

Je me dirigeai au son des voix que j'entendais et je retrouvais Alice assise sur un tabouret en compagnie d'une autre jeune fille. Celle-ci me regarda avec un certain étonnement et me détailla comme une pièce de bœuf. Alice se retourna et m'afficha un énorme sourire.

« Edward ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Tu veux un café ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Alice tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? »

« Oh, oui, quel hôte je fais ! Edward je te présente Angéla. Angie je te présent Edward, le cousin de Jasper. »

« Bonjour » me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bonjour Angéla. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

« Mais assis toi Edward ! »Je pris donc le siége attenant au sien et elle me versa un café.

« Heu, Alice je vais y aller…Ben doit sûrement m'attendre. A plus tard Edward »

« Au revoir. »

« Angie attends ! Et pour se soir ? Vous venez ou pas ? »

« Je sais pas encore…Bella te dira quoi. »Et elle nous laissa. Alice se rassit à mon côté et me regarda intensément.

« Jasper est au Country Club n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alice ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de me faire dire ce qu'il prépare. »

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il prépare…ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Dit moi vous êtes nombreuses ici ? »

« Juste quatre. Avant on était cinq mais Tanya est partie rejoindre ses sœurs dans je ne sais quel village hippie »

« C'est qui la jolie blonde que j'ai croisé en arrivant ? »

« Rosalie. C'est la grande sœur de Bella que tu as eu la primeur de rencontrer hier. «

« Et ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ? »

« Depuis le début de nos études en faite. L'histoire c'est que nous ne trouvions pas de logement chacune de notre côté alors on s'est dit que ce serai plus sympa si on vivait toutes ensembles. Au début, il n'y avait que moi, Bella et Angie. Rosalie est arrivée un an après et Tanya l'a suivi dans la foulé. » Je réfléchi à ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. Ainsi Rosalie était la grande sœur de Bella. Le peu que je les avais vu me faisait penser qu'elles étaient le jour et la nuit.

« Edward peux-tu me rendre un service ? J'ai laissé dans la salle de bain la veste de Jasper, tu veux bien aller la chercher le temps que je prenne mes affaires ? »

« Bien sûr. Où est-ce ? »

« A l'étage, deuxième porte à droite. »

Je la laissa et monta les escaliers. La petite amie de Jasper était vraiment étrange mais très sympathique. J'avais été étonné quand Jasper nous l'avait présenté. Je m'étais demandé comment il faisait pour être aussi patient avec elle tellement elle était délurée. Elle était son exacte opposée. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait fait craquer chez elle. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte. Un cri me tira de mes songes. Bella se tenait face à moi entortillée dans une ridicule petite serviette et à son côté un jeune homme en caleçon me regardait d'une étrange manière.

« Oups, désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. »

Elle passa devant moi en me foudroyant du regard et s'enferma dans ce que je devina être sa chambre. Le jeune homme la suiva en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparement je venais d'interrompre une quelconque scène d'amour. Cette réalité me gêna. Je secouai la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. La veste de Jasper était accrochée à la patère fixée derrière la porte. Je redescendit et alla dans la cuisine. Alice n'y était pas. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Rosalie entra avec deux paquets dans les mains. Je l'aidai et elle me sourit.

« Bonjour. Je suis Rosalie, je suppose que tu dois être Edward ? »

« Oui, comment sais-tu… »

« Alice nous a fais une description très détaillée des cousins de Jasper. Où est Emmett ? »

« Il doit certainement faire enrager Jasper à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Vraiment ? C'est intéressant ! Tu veux un donut ? »

« Non, merci. J'attends Alice qui ne devrait plus tarder à présent… »

« Salut Blondie !!! Alors ? Et ce café ? Ah t'as au moins été chercher les donuts !! »

« Jacob ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore fais viré de chez toi ? »

« Non, je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais Bella avait besoin de mes services hier. » Il se retourna vers moi et me tendis la main. « Jacob Black sauveur de ces dames » Je lui serrai la main.

« Edward Cullen cousin de Jasper » Il leva un sourcil. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Jacob, je ne voulais… » Il m'interrompit « Pas de problème ! Ce n'est que partie remise » Et il ria.

Rosalie nous fixait en s'interrogeant sur cet étrange échange. « Jacob, où est Bella ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Elle va descendre. Je lui sers de chauffeur aujourd'hui. »

« Et sa voiture ? »

« Cette antiquité ? Même moi qui suis mécano je ne m'y risquerai pas ! Ne lui dit jamais que j'ai dit ça Rosie sinon elle m'en voudra à mort ! »

« T'inquiète pas Roméo, je garderai le secret…mais ça te coûtera bonbon ! » Il soupira.

« Okay, annonce ton prix. »

« J'ai un problème avec mon démarreur, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil ? »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire ? Tu t'y connais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire et je viens d'aller chez la manucure… »

« Okay, tu n'auras qu'à me l'amener lundi. »

« Non, non. Lundi j'en ai besoin, tu peux bien regarder tout à l'heure ou demain ? Non ? Sinon… »

« Je te ferai ça demain, promis. »

Bella entra dans la cuisine. Elle prit une tasse et se serva. Elle s'essaya sur le rebord de la cuisinière. « De quoi vous parlez ? Je peux savoir ? »

« Bella, mon petit cœur, tu sais bien que ta sœur est folle de moi et qu'elle ne peux s'empêcher de me faire du gringue ! »

Elle soupira tandis que Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dans tes rêves, Jacob ! » Rosalie prit alors le journal qui était posé sur la table et commença à le lire. Alice entra.

« Bella, tu es enfin réveillée. Jacob, tu as encore dormi ici ? »

« Que veux-tu ma chérie, je ne résiste pas à l'appel d'une demoiselle en détresse ! »Bella se leva et prit la main de Jacob.

« Aller, Jacob. Viens, on va être en retard ! »

« Mesdemoiselles à bientôt…Edward, ce fût un plaisir. » Et il l'a suivit en se laissant entraîner à sa suite.

Je regardais Alice interloqué.

« Ce Jacob ! » Elle me regarda. « C'est une longue histoire… »

« Et qui dure…qui dure… » Soupira Rosalie.


	3. Projets

Bon, quand je dis que je suis inspirée…je suis inspirée. Alors voilà le chapitre trois !

Nous arrivions à l'Entrepôt. Jacob se gara devant l'entrée. C'était un vieux hangar qui avait été transformé en galerie d'art. Mon premier vernissage était dans quelques semaines mais il y avait encore tellement à faire. Mon prof avait pensé que ce serait instructif que notre promotion puisse exposer ses œuvres. Etant le major, je me devais d'être irréprochable. Jacob me suivait.

« Ah, miss Swan, vous voilà enfin. »

M Decker, mon prof de photographie était un homme bedonnant d'un cinquantaine d'années, complètement chauve et qui avait une vision bien particulière de ce que devait être la photographie d'art. Cependant, c'était un excellent enseignant et mon mentor par la même occasion.

« Bonjour, M Decker, désolée pour le retard…vous vous souvenez certainement de mon ami Jacob. » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, oui…bon avez-vous enfin pris votre décision sur les photos à exposer ? »

« Heu, pas encore…j'ai encore besoin de temps mais j'ai trouvé le thème. »

« C'est déjà ça. Alors, dites moi tout. »

« Rencontres urbaines. »

« Et cella va tourner autour de quoi exactement ? »

« Les rencontres improbable en milieu urbain, vous verrez quand j'aurai fini de choisir mes photos, ce sera plus explicite. »

« Je vous fais confiance, miss Swan, vous êtes ma meilleure étudiante mais je souhaite seulement que vous me prévenez dès que ce sera fait. Bon, en attendant je vais vous montrer votre box. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

L'Entrepôt avait été divisé en plusieurs box par des panneaux de verre pour que chaque étudiant puisse exposer son travail. M Decker, nous menâmes au fond de la galerie dans le box central. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il m'avait réservé le meilleur emplacement. Jacob siffla.

« Voilà ! J'espère que cella vous convient. N'oublier pas que nous attendons de nombreux critiques ainsi des professionnels, sans parler du doyen et de tous les mésénnes de notre département. C'est une occasion unique de vous faire connaître dès maintenant. » Il s'épongea le crâne et nous laissa.

« Et ben dit donc…pour une première, tu vas être en plein sous les projecteurs ! »

« Mouais, je sais. » Je commençai à arpenter le box. Depuis le temps que je travaillais à ça, j'avais encore du mal à y croire. J'ai toujours su que c'était ma vocation mais être aussi près de mon plus grand rêve me rendait anxieuse.

« Chérie, ça va ? On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes ! »

« Ca va, Jacob. C'est juste que j'aie encore du mal à croire que je vais enfin pouvoir exposer mon travail et que des pros vont le voir. J'ai une trouille monstre ! »

Il me pris dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet le ma tête.

J'étais en train de lire tranquillement quand une voix me tira de mon ouvrage. Je levai les yeux et vis Alice qui attendait apparement quelque chose.

« Non, Alice, n'insiste pas, je ne te dirais rien ! » Et je replongeai dans ma lecture.

« Oh, aller Edward, Emmett ne veux pas cracher le morceau et Jasper…Tu es mon dernier espoir…s'il te plait…sois gentil… » Elle me regarda avec un air de chien battu.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Alice, je suis encore plus buté qu'Emmett. »

« Pff » Et elle s'affala dans le fauteuil à côté du mien.

« Où est Jasper ? Et Emmett ? »

« Jasper est avec son père quant à Emmett, il drague tous ce qui passe ! »

« Tu n'as personne d'autres à aller embéter ? »

« Non, tu es ma cible pour l'instant. Alors, comment trouves-tu mes amies ? » Je la regarda de nouveau et ses yeux étaient teintés d'une certaine excitation.

« Et bien, Rosalie est une jolie fille qui m'à l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, Angéla est quelqu'un d'assez réservé je dirais quant à Bella… »

« Oui… » « …Et bien, je ne sais pas, elle me laisse perplexe. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hier, j'aurai dit qu'elle était une personne qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir, une opportuniste dans un certain sens, mais ce matin elle était effacée, silencieuse, discrète même. »

« Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Je ne dirai pas ça, non. »

« Oh que si, elle t'as tapé dans l'œil. Je le sens c'est truc là. C'est comme un sixième sens. De toute façon, tout le monde aime Bella. »

« J'en connais une qui ne dirait pas ça ! »

« Ah bon et qui donc je te pris ? »

« Heu…Jessica Stanley ? »

« Jessica est l'ennemie de Bella depuis aussi longtemps que nous sommes amies. Ca ne compte pas. »

« Et pourquoi sont-elles ennemies ?

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que dès qu'il arrive un truc bien à Bella, Jessica n'est pas loin pour lui faire la misère. »

« Connaissant bien Jessica, cela ne m'étonne guère… »

« Ah, oui ? Et de où la connais-tu ? » Je venais de réveiller son intérêt.

« Et bien, Jessica et moi sommes sortis quelque temps ensemble… Il y a longtemps. »

« C'est pas vrai ? Toi et cette harpie ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as plaqué j'espère ! »

« Disons, que nous nous sommes pas quittés en très bon terme et oui… Je l'ai plaqué. »

« C'est déjà ça ! J'en reviens pas. Toi et Jessica. » Et elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette vision de nous deux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Je regardai ma montre.

« 17H30 » Dis-je. « Pourquoi ?

» « Il faut que j'appel Bella pour ce soir…j'espère qu'Angéla l'a appelée. » Elle se leva et se dirigea dehors.

Je secouai la tête d'agacement et me replongea dans mon livre.

J'étais en pleine prise de vue quand mon téléphone sonna. Pour m'interrompre en pleine séance de travail, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Je pris mon téléphone et ne regardai même pas le nom qui s'était affiché.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? »

« Bella ? Est-ce que Angie t'a appelée ? Pour ce soir ? »

« Oui, elle l'a fait mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu appelles si c'est d'elle que tu veux savoir les projets pour se soir ? Tu ne peux pas l'appeler ? »

« Si, mais ce matin elle m'a dit qu'elle allait te faire part de ses projets et comme je ne connais toujours pas les tiens non plus…je fais d'une pierre deux coup. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait mais qu'elle ne pouvait rester…un truc à finir…j'ai pas bien compris… »

« Et toi ? »

« Je sais pas encore Alice…c'est si important que ça ? Tu sais j'ai encore pas mal de boulot là et je… »

« Oh, Bella, s'il te plait, viens, on va s'amuser ! »

« Ouais, ben si c'est comme hier, merci ! »

« On sera qu'entre nous, aller Bella ! » Je soupirai.

« Bon, okay, okay, je viens. »

« Oh, merci, merci, merci Bella ! Tu peux dire à Jacob qu'il est le bienvenu aussi ! »

« Je doute que Jacob soit friand de ce genre de soirée mais je lui poserai la question. »

« On se retrouve à la maison dans une demi-heure alors ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« Alice, j'ai encore du travail… » Trop tard, elle avait raccroché.

Je rangeais donc mon appareil et rejoignis Jacob à la voiture. Il était plongé dans un magasine de restauration automobile, assis dans l'habitacle. En m'entendant approcher, il leva la tête et me souria. Il était l'être le plus gentil que je connaissais et je l'aimais à la folie. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie, il avait toujours été là. Même avec mike.

« Alors, beauté ? Tu as fini ? »

« Pas vraiment mais Alice vient de m'appeler et je dois rentrer. Tu fais quelque chose se soir ? »

« Pourquoi, aurais-tu des projets pour moi ? » Il se leva et m'enlaça.

« Alice a prévu une séance de paint ball. Ca te dit de venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Rosalie vient ? »

« Je crois »

« Parfais, alors je viens, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec elle ! »

« Jacob, tu as toujours un compte à régler avec ma sœur ! » Et je me mis à rire. Il me relâcha et nous prîmes la route.


	4. Paint Ball

**J'aimerai vous remercier, vous tous qui m'avez laissés des reviews. Je souhaite également vous dire que toutes les remarques, commentaires et autres critiques me sont bénéfiques quels qu'elles soient.**

**En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me le dire, je sais que j'en fais et cella ne peux que m'améliorer.**

**Alors maintenant, je vais faire un petit racontage de vie : hier, je me suis fait, littéralement, sautée dessus voir même aggréssée par mes cupines du forum sur la relation Bella/Jacob. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous s'interroge également sur nos deux chers amis. Je lâche le morceau aujourd'hui !!!!**

POV Bella

Jacob m'avait déposé devant la résidence et était reparti chez lui pour se changer. Je rentrais donc quand j'entendis Alice crier.

« Bella ! C'est toi ? »

« Oui, Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

« Monte ! Je suis dans ta chambre ! » Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, la porte était ouverte et Alice se trouvait devant ma penderie avec pratiquement toute ma garde robe à terre.

« Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Je commençais à ra masser tous le foutoire qu'elle m'avait mis.

« Bella t'as garde robe à besoin d'un sérieux coup de neuf, regarde moi ça ! » Elle tenait devant elle un pull à col roulé qui était passé de mode depuis un certain temps mais qui était encore en parfait état.

« Quoi ? » Je lui pris le pull et continuais mon rangement.

« Bella, il va vraiment falloir faire les boutiques ! » Elle me jeta un regard plein de reproches.

« Hey ! C'est pas moi l'étudiante en stylisme ! Et puis, j'ai pas les moyens ! »

« Pas besoin d'avoir la fortune du roi de Prusse ! Avec moi, je vais te relooker pour trois fois rien ! » Et elle me souria.

« On verra, on verra. Bon, tu me dis pourquoi ce champs de bataille ? »

« Tu vas te changer, n'est-ce pas ? Pour se soir ? »

« Alice, on va faire du Paint Ball en forêt ! Je ne vais quand même pas mettre une robe avec des talons aiguilles ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais une tenue sexy n'est pas exclue non plus ! »

« Alice, sors d'ici ! » Et je tendis le doigt vers la porte.

« Oh, voyons Bella…Laisse moi t'aider. »

« Il en est hors de question. Alice, sors d'ici ! » Et elle fini par se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle se retourna et je lui claquai la porte au nez avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et je me laissai glisser sur le sol. Elle était infernale ! Pour elle toutes les sorties étaient des occasions pour faire un défilé. Je soupirai. Je me relevai et continuai mon rangement. Dans cet amas de vêtements, je fini par trouver un jean slim noir et un top kaki. Ce sera parfait pour aller crapahuter dans la forêt. Je mit une vielle paire de Doc Martens et descendis.

Je retrouvai ma sœur dans la cuisine. Elle s'était également changée. Elle portait un baggy en treillis et un top assorti ainsi qu'une casquette. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux à l'intérieur de celle-ci et quelques mèches s'en détachaient. On aurai dit qu'elle partait pour la guerre. Elle leva la tête et me sourit.

« Bella. Alors, cette journée ? »

« Bonne dans l'ensemble. Je suis passée à l'Entrepôt pour voir un peu à quoi ressemblait mon box. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« J'ai hérité de la meilleure place. »

« Tu es étonnée ? »

« Non, mais ça fait drôle de voir…que son rêve va se réaliser. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté petite sœur ! J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais. »

« Rose, ce n'est qu'une petite expo d'étudiants »

« Une petite expo ? Bella, ce n'est pas que pour les parents ce genre de truc c'est surtout pour que les pros repère les futurs Kapa, Geddes, Doisneau. C'est une chance unique de montrer son travail aussi tôt, alors que tu n'as pas encore fini tes études ! »

« C'est bon, arrête ! J'ai déjà assez la pression comme ça ! Mais je te remercie pour ton soutient. Tu crois que les parents pourront venir ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont débordés et puis papa ne peux pas laisser la ville de Forks aux criminels comme ça voyons ! » Et elle me sourit.

Notre père était le chef de la police local. Il adorait son travail d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait guère eu d'évènements majeurs depuis plusieurs années mais il se prenait néanmoins pour l'inspecteur Harry. Notre mère tenait une petite boutique qui ressemblait plus à un bazar qu'à autre chose. Elle vendait absolument de tout. Cela pouvait aller des livres aux ustensiles de cuisine, en passant par des vêtements et des meubles.

Jacob entra et s'asseya à côté de moi. Il avait changé de jean et avait revêtu pour la circonstance le même T-shirt treillis que Rosalie. Il s'était fait également deux traits noirs sur chaque joue.

« Jacob, tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ? » Je passai un doigt sur la peinture qu'il s'était mis.

« Oh, c'est l'occasion de se déguiser un peu. Et puis comme ça j'ai l'impression que John Rambo me possède ! » Et il ria. Je me joins à son hilarité tandis que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel.

« Rambo des bacs à sable, oui ! » renchéri Rosalie

« Rosie, mon petit cœur, ne me cherche pas ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta casquette sinon ! »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça, tient » Et elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Hop, hop, hop vous deux, vous allez pouvoir vous expliquer en forêt ! Garder vos forces. » Alice venait d'entrer et les regardait d'un œil mauvais. « Aller, on y va sinon on va être en retard. »

A ce moment là, Angèla entra en trombe. Elle était essoufflée et essayée de reprendre son souffle.

« Ah ! Angie, je n'espérais plus te voir ! Où est Ben ? »

« Malade…allergie…fruits de mer…courut…pensait vous louper. » Elle se redressa et nous sourit.

« Et bien non, tu vois ! » Et Alice l'embrassa. « Angie, tu vas rester comme ça ? » Elle s'éloigna d'elle et la détailla du regard. Angèla portait toujours sa jupe et son chemisier.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu une tenue de rechange dans la voiture. Je me changerai là-bas. »

« Ah, ça c'est une bonne élève ! C'est pas comme certaine ! » Et Alice me foudroya du regard.

Nous montâmes dans les voitures. Jacob et moi dans la sienne tandis qu'Alice, Angéla et Rosalie prenaient celle de cette dernière.

POV Edward

Nous attendions depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure quand deux voitures arrivèrent. Elles se garèrent de chaque côté de la mienne. J'étais assis sur le capot, Jasper était resté dedans et Emmett faisait de drôles de mouvements, comme s'il se battait contre un adversaire invisible. Lorsque Bella sorti, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec moi. Apparemment, Jacob avait trop collé sa voiture à la Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- mienne elle Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis elle se détourna.

« Désolée, Jacob s'est trop collé. »

« C'est pas grave » Elle semblait nerveuse. Puis Emmett vint vers moi.

« Regarde un peu ce jolie petit lot ! » Il désigna Rosalie d'un coup de tête. « J'en ferai bien mon quatre heure ! » Je secouai la tête. « La petite brune est pas mal aussi. »

« Te fatigue pour Bella, elle est déjà avec Jacob ! »

« Dommage, elle aurait été bien pour toi après la belle démonstration qu'elle nous a fait Vendredi… »

« Emmett tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ! »

« Non, il y a aussi la bouffe ! » Et il rigola.

Jasper nous appela alors tous à le suivre. On était aux abords d'une forêt et nous nous dirigions vers un chalet qui faisait office de QG. Un moniteur nous accueillit et nous expliqua les règles du jeu. Il nous demanda de former deux équipes, les Rouges et les Jaunes. Emmett, Jacob, Bella et Angèla chez les Rouges et par conséquent Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi chez les Jaunes.

Ensuite il nous remit des bracelets où des points de couleurs rouge et jaune clignotaient. Ils nous expliqua que chaque point représentait un joueur et que dès que l'un des participant était touché, on devait appuyer sur un bouton afin que les autres sache que l'on était _mort _et donc éliminé. Il nous donna ensuite les armes et nous dit que la peinture utilisée était hypoallergénique et biodégradable. Il montra ensuite à Angéla une cabine où elle pouvait se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes après.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre champ de bataille. Emmett sympathisa avec Jacob et ils commençaient déjà à élaborer des statègies d'attaques et de défenses. Nous arrivions à un enclos et le moniteur nous dit que le terrain faisait trois hectares et qu'il était délimité afin qu'on ne s'égare pas. Il nous dit également que dès que la partie serait fini, au bout de deux heures maxi , il y avait un brasserie à notre disposition où nous pouvions nous restaurer et où les éliminés pouvaient attendre. Nous entrâmes et les équipes se séparèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance.

POV Bella

Jacob regarda Rosalie et lui dit « Regarde toujours derrière toi Barbie, je ne serai pas loin ! »

« Jacob, je t'aurai touché bien avant que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive ! Fais gaffe à tes fesses ! »

« Moi j'aimerai bien que tu fasses gaffe aux mienne » Emmett lui envoya un sourire colgate.

« T'inquiète pas Emmett, ton postérieur m'appartient ! » Et elle lui envoya un baiser et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ma sœur était d'une franchise à toute épreuve et d'un naturel qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Jacob. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt afin de me cacher. Emmett et Jacob s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que je devais me cacher ainsi qu'Angèla puisque nous étions les faibles femmes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le point représentant Alice s'éteigna suivi de près par celui d'Angèla. Je décidai donc de changer de position et me mit en quête d'une planque un peu plus protégée. Durant mon périple, je faisais attention à faire le moins de bruit possible et j'essayai d'écouter ceux que je ne provoquai pas. Je croisai Jacob qui me fit signe de me mettre à couvert et il disparut dans les fougères.

C'est alors que je vis un trait jaune m'atteindre au niveau des côtes et senti un poids me projeter à terre. J'allai crier mais une main vint se coller sur ma bouche. Je levai les yeux vers mon aggrésseur et reconnu Edward qui me faisait signe de me taire. J'entendis alors que quelqu'un s'approchait.

« Eddie !...Eddie ! » C'était Emmett. « Aller petit frère, montre toi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas loin ! »

Je le regardai et plongea dans ses yeux verts. Il avait des yeux magnifiques qui pouvaient vous faire chavirer et vous emmener vers d'autres cieux. On ne bougeait plus. Emmett fini par s'éloigner. Il retira sa main et m'embrassa furtivement avant de se relever. Je me redressai étourdi par ce geste inattendu. Il s'éloignait quant il se retourna et me dit.

« Merci. »

C'est alors qu'il reçu une balle de peinture rouge sur la tête. Jacob sorti des fourrés en faisant de grands gestes de victoire. Il fini par me voir, étalé de tout mon long dans l'herbe.

« Bella ! » Il soupira « Je t'avais dit de te cacher. Et qu'est-ce que tu fait par terre ? Tu communies avec la nature ou quoi ? »

« Très drôle, Jacob ! Tu ne vois pas que je viens de me faire éliminer ? »

Il se rapprocha et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Emmett nous rejoint attiré par nos paroles.

« Et merde ! Jake c'est toi qui a eu Eddie ? »

« Bien sûr qui d'autres ? » Et ils se tapèrent dans les mains se congratulant l'un l'autre.

« Bon, il ne reste plus que Jasper et Rosalie ! »

« Oui, on est à égalité pour l'instant, vous devriez rentrer, ça ne va plus être très long maintenant. » Jacob m'embrassa la joue et ils disparurent.

Je restai seule avec Edward qui me fixait intensément. Je me mis donc en marche vers la sortie. Je lui passai devant sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de m'embrasser ? Je ne le comprenais pas. Après ce qui c'était passé la veille et ce matin je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il m'évite, pas à ça ! Il me rattrapa et il marcha en silence à mes côtés. Il fallait que je sache. Je détestai rester dans le doute.

« Edward, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » je continuai à regarder devant moi.

« Fais quoi ? »

« Et bien…quand tu était sur moi…pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Oh…pour te remercier…de ne pas m'avoir dénoncer à Emmett…pour ce que ça a servit… » Je le regardai.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire un simple merci aurait suffi »

« Je te l'ai dit… merci…je pensai que tu avais compris du coup…je me trompais…je suis désolé si cella te met mal à l'aise par rapport à Jacob. »

« Jacob n'est pas un problème…c'est juste que la prochaine fois dit le simplement et évite de joindre le geste avec. »

Il allait répliquer mais nous arrivions au chalet. Nous déposions nos armes ainsi que les bracelets et nous rejoingni Alice et Angéla. Au bout d'une nouvelle demi-heure, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent. Rose nous expliqua qu'elle avait eu Emmett par surprise mais que Jacob l'avait aussitôt shootée distraite par les blagues de sa victime. Jacob et Jasper ne réapparurent qu'au bout de trois-quarts d'heure. Jacob tenait dans ses mains les deux armes comme signe de victoire.

« Ah, ça c'est mon pote ! » Emmett se leva et étreignis Jacob dans une accolade plus que masculine.

« Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps » Rosalie se tint la tête dans les mains.

« Si tu veux Rose, je peux dire à Jacob d'y aller mollo » lui dis-je.

« C'est gentil Bella, mais je n'aurai pas voulu que tu m'empêches de le charrier si ça avait été l'inverse. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu ! »

Jasper s'installa au côté d'Alice et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quant à Jacob, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres rapidement.

« Alors ? Je suis toujours Rambo des bacs à sable ? »

« Bravo, Jake ! Bien joué ! » Rosalie pris une mine dégoûtée.

« Ca vous dit si on allait chercher des pizzas et qu'on les mangeait à la maison » Proposa Alice.

« Excellente idée ! Je meurs de faim ! » Emmett se frotta l'estomac.

Nous partîmes. Nous nous étions mit d'accords pour que Jake et moi allions chercher notre repas pendant que les autres préparaient le reste. Durant le trajet de retour de la pizzeria, Jacob me dit.

« J'aime bien Emmett, on a le même humour. »

« J'avais remarqué ! On aurait dit Laurel et Hardi ! »

« Je crois qu'on va bien être pote ! »

« Emmett est gentil et je crois qu'il a une touche avec Rosie. »

« Par contre, toi tu as une touche avec Edward ! » Je le regardai abasourdi.

« Je te demande pardon ? Es-tu cinglé ? »

« J'ai bien vu comment il te regarde et ce n'est pas avec les yeux de l'amitié ! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

POV Edward

Arrivé chez les filles, nous nous sommes installés dans le salon car la cuisine était trop petite pour contenir tout le monde. Alice tira la table basse afin que l'on puisse s'asseoir à terre. Rosalie et Emmett allèrent chercher les boissons et Angèla téléphona à son copain pour avoir des nouvelles. Jasper et moi aidions Alice à préparer la _table._

Bella et Jacob arrivèrent avec les pizzas. Nous nous assîmes en cercle et nous reparlions de la partie qui venait de s'achever afin que chacun puisse avoir la vision de l'autre. Jacob et Emmett s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, relatant leur fait comme s'ils avaient été dans une jungle au fin fond du monde.

Je regardai Bella. Elle s'était assise entre les jambes de Jacob et riait à toutes ses blagues vaseuses. Rosalie s'était installée à côté d'Emmett puis Alice et Japer, moi et Angèla se tenait à ma gauche. Après avoir relater de toutes les manières possibles cette partie, Alice demanda.

« Alors Bella, tu en es où sur ton expo ? »

« Ca avance, je dois encore tirer les clichés que j'ai fait aujourd'hui et il y a encore des endroits que j'aimerai bien prendre puis après il faudra que je me décide sur celles que je vais montrer. »

Voyant notre interrogation, Jasper nous expliqua que Bella était en passe de devenir un grand photographe et qu'elle allait exposer son travail sous quelques semaines. A ces mots, elle rougit. Je savais qu'Alice était en école de stylisme et que Rosalie était en dernière année de psycho. Jasper finissait également son cursus en Histoire cette année. Angèla était en littérature.

« Et toi, Edward, c'est quand ton récital ? » demanda Alice.

« Dans un mois » répondi-je.

Cette fois ce fût Alice qui apporta les précisions. « Edward est au conservatoire, il a demandé son transfert pour venir s'installer ici avec Emmett »

« De quel instrument joues-tu ? » me demanda Jacob.

« Piano »

« Et toi Emmett ? Tu joues aussi ? »

« Oui mais du ballon ! Je suis dans l'équipe de football et j'étudie tous les sports en général ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Je répondis « Emmett a le projet d'ouvrir un centre de remise en forme. »

« Ne te moque pas petit frère ! C'est bien beau d'avoir la tête pleine mais si le corps ne suit pas ça sert à rien ! » Rosalie l'approuva.

La discussion continua sur divers sujets quand au bout d'un moment Bella se leva.

« Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je suis crevée ! Jacob, tu viens ou tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Attends que je réfléchisse : chez moi je ne trouverai rien ni personne à part des draps froids alors qu'ici tu es là pour moi. Je crois que je vais rester ! »

« Tu me suis ou tu restes un peu ? »

« Je vous suit gente demoiselle ! » Il se leva et ils nous saluèrent en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Ca fait longtemps que Bella est avec Jake ? » demanda Emmett. Rosalie manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgé de bière qu'elle venait de boire et Alice ainsi que Angèla partir d'un fou rire.

« Bella avec Jake ? Non, non, non m je crois que tu n'as pas bien comprit ! » Dit Alice.

« Jake est le meilleur ami de Bella, ils se connaissent depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas Rosie ? »

« Son père est le meilleur ami du notre » répondis- elle

« Oui, peut-être mais ils ne se comportent guère comme des amis » rétorquai-je

« Il est vrai que leurs attitudes peuvent prêter à confusion mais quand tu connais bien Jacob tu comprends tout de suite qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux ! » dit Alice

« Comment ça ? Comment Jacob fait-il pour rester insensible aux charmes de Bella ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? » renchéri Jasper.

« Comprendre quoi ? » questionnai-je

« Jake est gay !!! » nous dit Alice.

J'en restai sidéré. J'étais persuadé qu'il était avec elle. Il avait envers elle des gestes d'amoureux et non d'ami. Il l'embrassait, l'enlaçait et dormait avec elle.

« Excuse moi Alice mais si comme tu nous l'affirmes Jacob est gay, il se comporte plus comme son petit ami. Il n'arrête pas de la toucher. » Dis-je

« C'est justement parce qu'il est gay, qu'il peut se permettre ce genre de gestes avec elle ! Elle l'enverrait se faire voir sinon ! » Nous dit Rosalie.


	5. Chris

**Et voilà sous vos applaudissements le chapitre cinq !!!!**

POV Bella

Je regardais le soleil décliner tout doucement derrière les buildings. Les derniers rayons noyaient les toits d'une lumière dorée. Je soupirai. Je repris mon objectif et pris encore quelques clichés. Ce serait les derniers pour l'expo. Il fallait que me décide enfin à faire mon choix. Je fini par ranger mon matériel dans mon sac et je m'assis contre une cheminé pour admirer la fin de cette journée.

Une fois l'astre disparu, je redescendis du toit sur lequel je m'étais installée. J'adorais ces moments de solitude et de pure création. Une plénitude m'envahissait à chaque fois. J'étais comme en symbiose avec les éléments qui m'entouraient. Je regardais ma montre. Vingt heures. Il était temps que je rentre. L'avion de Chis arrivé dans une heure et j'avais promis à Jacob que j'allai allé le chercher puisque lui même ne pouvait pas.

Je me mis donc en route pour l'aéroport. J'avais vingt minutes de route, sans compter le temps pour se garer et celui d'arriver au terminal. Je regardais les écrans pour voir si son vol avait du retard. Non, ça va, il était à l'heure. Il me restait encore un bon quart d'heure, j'allais donc prendre un café et une bricole à manger puisque je n'avais pas encore dîné.

Je m'installais à une table et sorti un magasine. Mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris et vis que Chris venait de m'envoyer un texto m'expliquant qu'il venait d'arriver, qu'il en avait encore pour quelques minutes et me disait de l'attendre au bar. Jacob l'avait donc prévenu que c'était moi qui venais le chercher. Cella faisait un moment que je ne l'avais vue et à l'idée que j'allais le retrouver un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Bonne nouvelle ? » Je levai les yeux. Un homme qui était assis à la table située en face de la mienne me souriait.

« Oui, mon ami vient d'arriver. » Et je replongeai dans ma lecture.

« Vous avez un très jolie sourire. » Super ! un dragueur du Dimanche. Je restais sur ma lecture.

« C'est gentil, merci » Chris, dépêche toi !

« C'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un compliment à une jolie femme. » Je le sentais qui se rapprochait. Je continuais de fixer mon magasine, espérant que ça suffise pour l'arrêter.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Et non, pas de bol ! Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis Chris arriver derrière.

« Bien sûr ! De toute façon je m'en vais. Bonne soirée ! » Je ramassai mes affaires et alla à la rencontre de Chris. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bella, mi beauty ! Comment vas-tu ? » Il me souriait et s'écarta de moi pour me détailler.

« Bien ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? »

« Un peu mais la perspective de te voir à un effet excitant sur moi. Et Jacob ? Encore au boulot je pari ? »

« Il devait terminer une réparation pour un client exigent absolument aujourd'hui. Il était désolé quant il m'a demandé de venir te chercher mais j'étais si contente qu'il le fasse ! »

« Oui, il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir. Moi aussi je sui heureux de te voir. » Et il m'enlaça de nouveau en me broyant les os.

« Chris ! Tu m'écrases là ! » Il me relâcha, repris sa valise et me suivait vers la sortie.

Une fois dans la voiture, il me raconta ses voyages, les gens qu'il avait croisé et toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il avait vu puis il s'enquit des dernières nouvelles. Je le mis au courant pour l'expo, de l'évolution de celle-ci, de l'aide et du soutient que Jacob m'apportait, je lui donnait des nouvelles de mes colocataires et des innombrables disputes entre Rosie et Jake. A cette dernière, Il ria.

« Je devrai la remercier un jour. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Remercier Rosie ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien avec elle au moins, il s'amuse. »

« C'est gentil pour moi ! » Répondis-je vexée.

« Oh, Bella tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Rosalie lui permet de sortir toutes les conneries qu'il ne peut sortir aux autres. Et puis tu sais à quel point il adore la faire devenir chèvre ! Avec toi c'est différent. Tu le connais mieux que personne, mieux que moi. Il ne pourrait être comme ça avec toi. » Je restais silencieuse.

Je connaissais Jacob depuis toujours. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et inversement. On avait traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble. La mort de sa mère, nos frasques au lycée, la séparation temporaire des mes parents, le rejet des autres quant il a fait son coming out, Mike…

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il m'invita à le suivre. L'appartement sentait le renfermé. J'ouvris une fenêtre afin que l'air frais puisse circuler. Chris déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla se changer. Une fois revenu de la salle de bain, il me demanda si j'avais mangé. Je lui répondis que j'avais pris un truc vite fais à l'aéroport. Il secoua la tête. Il ouvrit le frigo et se mit en quête d'une quelconque nourriture.

« Jacob est restait longtemps chez toi ? »

« Une bonne semaine pourquoi ? » Il se retourna vers moi.

« Ca explique pourquoi le frigo est vide et l'odeur ! » Je souris.

« Tu veux que je t'aide pour faire le ménage ? Je me sens un peu coupable. »

« Non, non, je ferais ça demain. Je suis là pour au moins dix jours. J'aurai le temps de faire ce qu'il ne fait pas. » Il décida alors de commander au chinois du coin.

Je passais une agréable soirée en sa compagnie. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, de mes projets, de ses futurs voyages, et cella faisait si longtemps que nous nous étions vues. Le temps passa vite sans que lui et moi nous nous rendions compte. Jacob fini par rentrer vers minuit. Il était éreinté mais heureux de le retrouver. Je les laissé donc à leur retrouvaille et je parti.

Je n'étais pas fatiguée. Qu'allai-je faire à minuit ? Je pensai que je pouvais passer au labo photo développer les clichés que j'avais pris plus tôt. Au moins, mon manque de sommeil serait salutére pour mon travail. M Decker m'avait donné un double des clefs afin que _les horaires de l'université ne nuisse pas à notre créativité._ A cette heure tardive, je ne pensai pas trouver âme qui vive à part le gardien et les agents de sécurité.

Les bâtiments de l'université avaient été divisé en quatre sections. Ceux des sciences, des arts (où se trouvait mon département), des sports et des lieux communs aux trois précédents qui comprenaient la bibliothèque, les cantines, boutiques et autres.

Je me garai et vis qu'une autre voiture se tenait également sur le parking désert. Apparemment, il y avait également un autre courageux que moi. Je me dirigeai vers le hall et quand j'ouvris la porte une faible mélodie m 'accueillit. Une salle de concert se trouvait au sous-sol. Je m'avançais vers les escaliers et monta au deuxième étage. La musique m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre noire.

Je mit une heure à tous développer. Une fois terminé, je récupérais mes photos, nettoya et rangea la chambre. En refermant la porte derrière moi, la musique était toujours là. Cella m'intriguai, je décidai donc de descendre au sous-sol pour voir qui jouait comme ça et à cette heure.

Au fur et à mesure que j'arrivai à ma destination, la musique se faisait de plus en plus forte. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, je n'avais pas fais attention, trop absorbée dans mes pensées, mais maintenant je reconnaissais que cette personne jouait du piano. Et très bien même. La mélodie semblait s'écouler d'elle-même sans aucune difficulté, sans que l'on sente le travail que cella représentait.

Je poussai la porte à double battant de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas perturber le pianiste. Je m'avançai et m'assis au dernier rang. Je fermais les yeux laissant la musique m'envahir. Je senti alors la fatigue arriver. Si je restai là, j'allai m'endormir à coup sûr. Je me redressai et rouvris les yeux. La musique avait cessé. Edward se tenait à côté de moi.

Il me fixait d'un regard intense. Je me senti alors mal à l'aise. Je me leva, remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et le regarda.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, j'avais fini de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais être seul. »

« Oh, je suis venue développer des photos et j'ai entendu quelqu'un jouer alors je suis descendu voir… » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu travailles bien tard…tu ne pouvait pas le faire avant ? » Ah, bah ça ! Il est pas chié ! C'est lui qui me sort ça alors qu'il vient juste de finir. Je lui envoyai un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je pourrai te renvoyer la question ! »

« Je suis ici depuis 21H. Et toi tu es arrivée quand ? »

« Il y a un peu moins de deux heures mais je te rappel que mon travail se situe essentiellement à l'extérieur. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierai ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

J'étais en colère. Comment osait-il insinuer qu'il travaillait plus que moi. Ce n'était pas une compétition. Je ramassai mes affaires et sorti. Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers ma voiture. Je l'entendis courir derrière moi et senti qu'il m'attrapait le bras pour me retourner. J'étais juste à côté de ma voiture si j'avais pressé un peu plus le pas il ne m'aurait pas rejoint. Je soupirai de rage.

« Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ? »

« Je ne m'enfui pas ! Je rentre chez moi c'est tout ! »

« A l'allure où tu marchais tu dois être très pressée alors. » Il me donna alors un sourire de coin. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire de toute façon ? »

« T'aurai-je vexée ? Tu as l'air en colère. »

« Pas du tout ! Et en quoi serai-je vexée ? » Il se rapprocha de moi.

« Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire »

Il me coinça contre ma portière. J'ouvris la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois sans qu'un son ne sorte. Son regard ardent m'empêchait de réfléchir. Il fallait que je détourne mon regard, que je m'échappe de cette prison hypnotique. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Quand j'allais enfin dire quelque chose, il m'embrassa. Je fût tellement surprise que je me figeai. Il m'enlaça et je me senti fondre. Alors je répondis à son baiser. Je passa mes mains autour de son cou afin qu'il se rapproche un peu plus. Je goûtai à nouveau à ses lèvres si sucrées. Mon corps fût parcourut d'un courant électrique qui alluma en moi des sensations que je croyais perdu. C'est alors qu'il se recula. Il me fixa toujours aussi intensément.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mit en colère. » me dit-il.

Et il s'éloigna. Je ne pouvais bouger. J'entendis sa voiture démarrer et il passa à côté de moi. La lumière de ses phares me sortit de mon hébétude. Je passai mes le bouts de mes doigts sur mes lèvres. J'avais encore la sensation du baiser sur ma bouche. Au bout d'un instant, je monta dans ma voiture et rentra chez moi.


	6. La gifle

POV Edward

J'entrais dans l'appartement. Tout était silencieux. Je n'entendais même pas les ronflements d'Emmett. Il était prés de trois heures du matin et Emmett n'était toujours pas rentré ? Je soupirais. Mon frère pouvait être vraiment impossible. On avait cours dans moins de six heures et lui s'amusait à traîner les bars et autres soirées étudiantes. Oh et puis qu'il se débrouille. C'était lui l'aîné. Il était assez grand pour savoir où était ses priorités. J'en avais assez de faire son Jimmyni Cricket.

Je laissais mes affaires sur le canapé et alla vers la cuisine boire un coup. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement et les lourds pas d'Emmett se voulant léger. Autant demander à un éléphant de marcher sur des œufs ! En voyant la lumière, il grogna.

« Eddie, t'es pas encore couché ? Ferais-tu ton rebelle ? »

« Non, je viens de rentrer aussi. » Il entra dans la cuisine. Il était tout débraillé. Sa chemise était sortie, son pull était à l'envers et il avait oublié de refermer sa braguette.

« Tu sors de où comme ça ? Ou plutôt tu étais avec qui ? » Je souris quand il piqua un fard.

« Oh, et bien…j'étais avec Rosalie. »

« Rosalie ? D'après ce que je vois tu as du passer une excellente soirée ! » Il s'assit en face de moi, me regarda, se releva et alla jusqu'au frigo où il pris une bière. Je le suivais des yeux et attendis sa réponse. Il soupira, se retourna vers moi et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Cette fille est…wow, elle est… »

« Elle est quoi ? »

« Elle est géniale ! J'ai jamais connue une fille comme ça ! C'est une vraie déesse.» Il avait un sourire béah sur le visage.

« Voyons Emmett, n'exagère pas. Rosalie est certainement quelqu'un de très bien mais de là à la qualifier de déesse ! »

« Non, non, je t'assure Eddie, elle est merveilleuse et en plus c'est une vraie tigresse. » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est pas un peu rapide ? Ca fait quoi,…trois semaines que nous sommes là et tu sors déjà avec elle. »

« Quand tu sais que c'est la bonne pourquoi attendre ? Et puis c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, je n'allais quand même pas la repousser. Je suis pas idiot ! »

« Comment tu peux être aussi sûr ? Je me rappel que tu disais à peu près la même chose concernant les trois dernières… »

« C'est fois je ne me trompe pas, petit frère. Rosalie est faite pour moi. » Je soupirai.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard ? »

« J'étais à l'université. Mon maître m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser leurs installations pour que je puisse travailler étant donné que le Conservatoire est fermé pour l'instant. »

« J'aurai du m'en douter. J'aurai été très étonné que tu reviennes d'une soirée quelconque. Quand vas-tu enfin lâcher la pression ? »

« Quand le récital sera passé. Toi tu devrais en mettre un peu plus par contre. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. Occupe toi de tes fesses. Tiens en parlant de ça…t'en es où avec Bella ? » Il me dit ça alors que je buvais une gorgée de bière. Je failli m'étrangler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Aller Eddie ! Je le vois bien qu'elle t'intéresse. Dès que tu es avec elle tu ne la lâches pas des yeux. T'as du être vachement soulagé quand t'as su que Jake était gay ! » Je ne répondis pas.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose en elle qui m'attire. »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Aller raconte un peu à tonton ! Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? Ne me dit pas que t'as déjà couché avec elle ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !...Et je te rappel que c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Tu étais au première loge en plus. »

« Je ne parlais pas de celui là ! Je veux savoir si _toi_ tu l'as embrassé. » Je baissai les yeux.

« Oui. »

« De mieux en mieux. Continue. » Il était comme un gosse devant une boule de glace.

« Que veux tu de plus ? Je l'ai embrassé et c'est tout. »

« Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça. C'était quand ? »

« Il y a une heure environ. »

« Petit cachottier. Je croyais que tu travaillais et en faite tu te donnais à la luxure, hein ? »

« Non, en fait, j'était en train de jouer dans la salle de concert quand je me suis aperçu que quelqu'un était entré et m'écoutait. Alors je suis allé voir qui c'était puisqu'il ne répondait pas à mes appels et je suis tombé sur Bella. Elle était à moitié sur le fauteuil. Elle a du sentir m'a présence car elle s'est levée d'un bond. »

« Et ? »

« On a un peu parlé puis elle s'est enfuie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui dire pour qu'elle se barre comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je l'ai rattrapé. Elle était en colère. Alors j'ai voulu m'excuser. »

« Et du coup tu lui roule une pelle ! »

« Emmett ! »

« Ben quoi ? Faut bien appeler un chat, un chat ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? T'excuser encore ? » Il sourit.

« Je sais pas encore. » Je lui souris. « Peut-être… »

POV Bella

« Bella ! Bella ! » Pitié ! Pas elle ! Je me retournai et essaya de faire un sourire.

« Lauren ! Comment vas-tu ? » Elle s'avança vers moi avec un air énervé.

« J'irai bien mieux quand tu me donneras les clichés du match de foot. » merde ! J'avais oublié ! « Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! »

« Ben…si. Je suis désolée Lauren, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit. » Son visage vira au rouge.

« Et je fais comment moi comment maintenant pour le journal ? Il me faut des photos pour l'article. »

« Tu n'as qu'à reprendre les anciennes. C'est pas ce qui manque. »

« Oui mais on n'a pas de photos de Cullen. C'est lui qui a marqué la plupart des points. »

« Ecoute. » Je soupirai. Je venais d'avoir une idée mais je ne voulais pas la mettre ne pratique. « Ma sœur est plus ou moins en relation avec lui, je peux lui demander si elle peut nous aider. »

« Continue. » Son ton était autoritaire.

« Il doit bien avoir une photo de lui en tenu, il pourrait nous la filer pour l'article. »

« Mouais, ça pourrai aller. » Elle réfléchit à ma proposition. « Il me la faut pour demain sans faute ! » Jessica nous rejoignis en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Laury ? Bella fait encore des siennes ? »

« Va voir ailleurs, Jessica ! » Je ne la supportais plus.

« Elle a oublié le match de football, résultat pas de photos d'Emmett Cullen en tenu de l'équipe. »

« Si tu veux je peux lui en demander une ? Je le connais. » Elle m'envoya un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est gentil, Jessie mais apparemment Rosalie sortirait avec lui donc elle doit bien en avoir une également. »

« Rosalie et Emmett ? » Planquez vous ! Le radar de la commère est en action. « C'est pas possible ! Et c'est récent ? » Elle me regarda avec des yeux avides d'informations.

« Je sais pas. C'est leurs affaires, je ne m'en mêle pas. »

« Enfin, bref » Fit Lauren. « Il me les faut pour demain dernier délai ! » Et elle se retourna avec Jessica sur les talons.

Je soupirais. Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes. Rosalie allait me tuer. Elle m'avait bien dit de garder le secret, ne sachant pas si elle allait poursuivre la relation ou pas. C'était une croqueuse d'hommes bien qu'elle ne s'en est jamais cachée mais le fait qu'elle me demande de ne rien dire me laissait pantoise. Elle voulait certainement rester dans sa bulle et grâce à moi maintenant c'était raté. Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Je ne pouvais pas aller directement le voir ? En fait, je ne voulais pas tomber une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il me perturbait et je ne devais pas l'être. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Et en plus de ça, il m'horripilait. Il avait le don de m'énerver. Au pire, je demanderai à Alice. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour moi.

POV Edward

Je marchais dans le couloir pour rejoindre Jasper à la cafétéria quand je vis arriver Bella. Elle avait l'air complètement absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle était si jolie. Elle n'avait apparemment pas conscience de sa beauté et ne faisait rien pour la mettre en valeur. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Non, elle était parfaite comme ça. Je m'avançais vers elle et la héla. Elle leva les yeux et chercha qui l'avait appelé. Quant elle me vit, elle eue un mouvement d'hésitation.

POV Bella

Décidément c'était vraiment pas mon jour. Je venais de réfléchir sur la manière de l'éviter et voilà qu'il se dirigea vers moi avec _ce_ sourire. Je pouvais toujours faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Ou alors rebrousser chemin. Non, c'était stupide. Il valait mieux faire comme si de rien était, comme si on ne s'était pas embrassé à trois reprise en moins de trois semaines. Je me forçais à sourire.

« Salut Bella. Bien dormi ? » Ca commençait bien.

« Oui, très bien. Merci. Et toi ? » Faire style de rien voilà l'attitude à adopter.

« Excellente ! Tu vas déjeuner ? »

« Oui, j'allais retrouver Alice. »

« Quelle coïncidence ! Je dois retrouver Jasper. » En effet ! Quelle coïncidence ! « On y va ? » Je le suivais à contre cœur. Que n'aurai-je pas donner pour être ailleurs.

« Tu sais pour hier » Oh, mon Dieu ! « Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en colère. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu ne faisais rien. Ca doit être beaucoup de travail de préparer une expo. »

« Et tu vas encore m'embrasser ? » Il se tourna vers moi et souri.

« Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites que je t'embrasse ? » Il me fixai d'un regard qui en disait long. Je détournai les yeux.

« Non, mais c'est ce que tu as tendance à faire dès que tu t'excuses. »

« Alors peut-être devrai-je encore m'excuser auprès de toi. »C'est alors qu'il me plaqua contre le mur faisant tomber mes affaires. « Oups » dit-il. « Désolé »

Je sentais son souffle près de mon visage. Je le voyais ses lèvres se rapprocher dangereusement des miennes. Je me mordis les lèvres ne sachant que faire. Bon sang, Bella, réagit ! Repousse le. Frappe le. Fais quelle que chose. Mais il n'y avait que nous. Je savais que je devais reprendre les rennes mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je voulais ressentir une nouvelle fois les sensations qu'il m'avait procurées hier.

Cette fois, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et écarta doucement mes cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre m'enserra la taille. Je senti ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau. Je pouvais sentir son odeur si singulière, si typique, si…lui. Je retins ma respiration laissant le courant électrique se diffuser le long de mon dos. Je senti ses lèvres aller de mon cou sur mon épaule. Il fit descendre doucement la bretelle de mon top afin d'avoir place nette. Mon cœur eu des rater.

Il refit le chemin contraire et arrivé à mon oreille, il murmura.

« Tu vois, je peux m'excuser d'une autre manière. » Et il se redressa. C'est alors que je le giflai.

« Ne recommence jamais ! » Je ramassai mes affaires et parti.


	7. mike

**Je souhaite vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cella me stimule et me fait plaisir !!!**

**Je souhaite particulièrement faire un gros poutou à juju, beth, jenny et élodie. Celui là est pour vous les filles !!!**

**Je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les filles d'allociné ainsi que toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alert story.**

POV Bella

Je claquai la porte avec fureur. Cette journée n'en finissait plus. Après avoir giflé Edward, j'avais réussi à attraper Alice et lui dire que je ne pouvais pas rester mais biens sûr il nous avait rejoint et avait demandé pourquoi je faisais une tête pareille. Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! J'étais folle de rage et lui continuait à s'amuser. Apparemment la gifle que je lui avais donné ne l'avait pas calmé.

Alice nous avait regardé d'un œil amusé. Elle n'avait pas été d'un grand secours bien au contraire. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de renchérir et de me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je lui avais baratiné que je devais remettre un travail urgent et Edward m'avait proposé son aide. Je lui avais jeté un regard noir ce qui cette fois apparemment l'avait refroidie.

Le pire vint après. J'avais trouvé Rosalie et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Lauren. Bien sûr, elle m'avait fait une crise et bien sûr je me sentais minable. Elle m'avait affirmé que plus jamais elle ne me confirait quelque chose et que je devais me débrouiller toute seule pour cette foutue photo ! Maintenant je me retrouvais sans photo, ne sachant comment l'obtenir, j'étais brouillé avec ma sœur et Edward s'amusait avec moi. Parfait. Cette journée était vraiment parfaite. Il ne manquait plus qu'on me dise que l'expo était annulé et ce serait le pompon ! J'avais besoin d'un remontant. J'appelais Jacob pour qu'il m'aide dans cette fâcheuse situation.

« Agence demoiselle en détresse, j'écoute. »

« Jacob, je ne suis pas toujours en détresse. »

« C'est vrai, parfois c'est pire. » Je soupirai.

« Très drôle ! »

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? Qui t'as encore fais bobo ? »

« Personne. Enfin, si. Moi-même en fait. »

Cette fois c'est lui qui soupira. « Vas-y déballe ton sac ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »Je lui racontai alors ma journée et les innombrables tentatives de séductions d'Edward.

« Aha ! Je le savais qu'il en pinçait pour toi ! »

« Jake c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Et Rosie ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour Barbie, elle ne peut pas te faire la gueule bien longtemps. »

« Oui mais là elle était vraiment remontée. »

« Je suis le seul à avoir ce pouvoir ! Attends que je la voie tu verras ce que c'est de la mettre en colère. »

« C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je fais quoi si elle ne me le pardonne pas ? »

« Elle te pardonnera ! Arrête de t'inquiétée ! »

« Okay, si tu le dis ! Et pour la photo ? »

« Tu veux que j'appel Emmett ? »

« Tu as son numéro ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je t'avais dit qu'on allait être ami ! Chris l'adore en plus ! Il trouve qu'il ressemble à un ours en peluche ! Pff quelle idée ! »

« Oh, Jacob tu me sauverais ! »

« Encore un exploit de SuperJake ! Sinon, tu ne veux pas sortir ? C'est le dernier soir de Chris et il voulait qu'on aille en ville s'amuser un peu. »

« Non, je ferais mieux de rester ici. Vous voulez certainement passé cette soirée en amoureux. »

« Tu ne nous déranges pas tu sais bien au contraire. Et puis je te connais si tu restes toute seule tu vas ruminer pendant des heures et tu vas encore faire une connerie. »

« Bon, d'accord mais pas longtemps je suis déjà rentrée tard hier, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. »

« Okay, pas de problème ! Je passe te prendre vers dix-neuf heures et soit sexy pour moi. » Il raccrocha.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'avais le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Comme promis, j'avais mis une robe qui moulait parfaitement mon corps. Elle était en soie bleu nuit et était une création d'Alice. Elle avait des doigts de fée. Quand Jake me vit il émit un sifflement comme le loup de Tex Avery. Je fût étonné de ne pas trouver Chris. Jacob m'apprit qu'il avait du partir plus tôt suite à une absence. Une fois dans la voiture, je mis en marche le lecteur CD et une étrange chanson se mit à tourner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Je le regardai et il sourit

« C'est Chris qui a ramenait ça de son voyage en France. C'est une compile de toutes leurs chansons régionales. Regarde le boîtier, il doit être dans le garde poche. » Je pris le boîtier et lu le titre des chansons.

« Le petit coincoin ? »

« Non, c'est le petit Quinquin ! C'est marrant, non ? »

Et il se mit à chanter à tue-tête la chanson. Je rigolai car ça lui allait comme un gant.

POV Edwards

Nous arrivions dans le bar quand nous vîmes Bella et Jacob à une table. Alice leurs fit signe de suite. Quand Bella nous aperçu, elle se tourna vers Jacob et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle paraissait anxieuse. Jacob nous sourit et nous fit signe pour que nous les rejoignions. La banquette fût assez grande pour nous contenir tous. Alice embrassa Jacob sur la joue pour le saluer tandis que Rosalie leurs jeta un regard noir. Apparemment il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux sœurs. Jasper lui serra la main alors qu'Emmett lui donna une franche accolade. Je lui fis signe de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous là ? » Demanda Jacob.

« On a eu envie de boire un verre et vous ? » Répondis Alice

« On devait sortir avec Chris pour son dernier jour mais il a du partir plus tôt et comme Bella devait se changer les idées… »

« Chris est déjà parti ? Quel dommage ! »

« Que fait-il ? » demandais-je.

« Il est stewart. »

« Oh ! »

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ? »

Une tension s'installa sur notre tablée. Bella évitait de me regarder ainsi que sa sœur et parlait à peine à Alice. Celle-ci fit comme si de rien était et se leva même pour aller danser sur la petite piste qui était au fond. Elle prit Bella par le bras pour qu'elle la suive mais elle refusa. Jacos se leva donc et la força à le suivre. Cette fois, elle obéit. Quant elle se leva, je vis qu'elle portait une sublime robe qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était époustouflante. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette créature. Elle commença à se trémousser sur la musique et elle souriait à son partenaire. Décidément, Jake avait l'art et la manière avec elle. C'est alors qu'un garçon s'approcha d'elle.

POV Bella

Je regardais Jacob se dandiner sur la musique. Il était ridicule mais il s'en foutait. Il me regardais de ses yeux rieurs quant il se figea et se tendit immédiatement. La colère irradiait de tout son être. Je me retournais pour voir ce qui avait causé ce brusque changement. Je me figeai à mon tour. C'était _lui_. Il était devant moi. Il me souriait. Cella faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais vu et pourtant tous les sentiments refirent surface en clin d'œil. Toute la souffrance, la douleur et le désespoir m'étreignirent de nouveau.

« Bonsoir, Bella. »

« Mike »

« Je vais te tuer. » Je sentais que Jacob allait lui sauter dessus. Je me retournai pour le calmer. Ce n'était ni le lieux, ni le moment pour régler de vieux comptes. Alice m'aida à le raisonner.

« Retourne avec les autre Jake, j'arrive dans une minute. » Il me regarda. Il était inquiet.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler. Je peux t'en débarrasser. »

« Non, c'est bon. Ne te fais pas de soucis. J'arrive. » Alice le tira vers notre table. Rosalie s'était levée et je lui fis signe de la tête que tout allait bien. Sa colère avait disparu. L'inquiétude l'avait remplacé.

« On peux aller dans un coin plus tranquille pour discuter ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » Je le suivais dans un coin du bar moins bruyant.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »

« Bien et toi ? » J'étais nerveuse.

« Bien, bien. »

« Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais en Europe. »

« J'en reviens. Je suis venu pour mon frère. »

« Ah, oui, le récital. »

« Oui. Il jouera Dimanche…Bella, écoute… »

« C'est pas la peine, mike. Laisse le passé où il est. »

« Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé, si tu savais… »

« Laisse tomber, je te dis ! » Je sentais que mon regard s'embuer.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai commis la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie. »

« Il est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas. » Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

« Bella… » Il s'approcha de moi. Je me reculais.

« Laisse moi tranquille. » Et je le laissai là. Jacob vint à ma rencontre.

« Bella, ça va ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non, non. Tu peux me ramener ? J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir. »

« Bien sûr mon cœur. Viens. » Il mit un bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisa vers la voiture.

POV Edward

Jacob tremblait de rage tout le temps que dura la conversation de Bella. Un silence s'était abattu sur nous. Rosalie et Alice fixaient alternativement Jake et Bella comme si elles s'attendaient au pire. Quand Bella revint vers nous, Jacob bondit de son siége. Bella pleurait. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Une fois parti, Emmett demanda.

« C'était qui ce type ? » Rosalie et Alice se regardèrent. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient une discussion silencieuse. Rosalie hocha la tête d'assentiment.

« C'est mike. » Dit Alice.

« C'est pas vrai ? » Répondit Jasper. « Alors il est revenu. »

Emmett me regarda comme pour comprendre. « Attendez ! Vous voulez bien nous mettre au courant là parce que je patauge moi ! » Dit-il.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration. « Mike est l'ex de Bella. Il l'a fait beaucoup souffrir. »

« C'est peu de le dire ! » fit Rosalie.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je

« Bella est lui sont sortis ensemble des la fin du lycée. Ils sont restes quoi, trois ans, trois et demi avant que… »

« Avant que quoi ? » renchéris-je

« Avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. » La nouvelle me scia.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Emmett.

« Elle a voulu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et l'a retrouver au lit avec une autre fille. » dit Rosalie

« C'est pas vrai ? » Emmett était aussi abasourdi que moi. Jasper restait silencieux.

« La fille en question c'était Jessica »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle » dis-je

« Et après. Comment elle a régit quant elle les a trouvé ? »

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle réagisse ? Elle est partie. Elle était effondrée. Elle pleurait tellement sur le retour qu'elle a eu un accident. Pas bien grave, mais assez pour qu'elle tombe dans le coma trois jours et qu'elle perde le bébé. » Dit Alice

« Quand Jacob l'a apprit, il a retrouvé Mike et l'a démoli. Heureusement que c'était dans un café sinon il l'aurait tué. Mike a eu la délicatesse de ne pas porter plainte mais Jacob est quand même resté en prison durant toute la nuit pour se calmer soi-disant. » Dit Rosalie.

Alice reprit « Une fois sorti, il s'est précipité à l'hôpital et n'a pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Même Chris n'arrivait pas à le déloger de la chambre. » Rosalie sourit à l'évocation de se souvenir. « Il est resté avec elle tout le temps. Il ne l'a pas quitté une seule fois. Il a réussi à la faire sortir de sa tristesse puis à la faire sourire et à la faire de nouveau rire. »

« Je lui en serais toujours redevable. » termina Rosalie

« Et Chris dans tous ça ? Il n'était pas jaloux ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Non. Chris savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Emmett, Bella et Jake sont des âmes sœurs. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si proches. Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. »


	8. Photo

**Encore une fois je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos encouragements et toutes les gentillesses que vous m'avez écrits. Merci, merci, merci !!!!**

**Ensuite, je souhaite faire quelques précisions concernant cette histoire :**

**En ce qui concerne Jacob, sachez que je l'adore et le faire passer en mode gay à été très difficile mais hélas nécessaire pour cette FF. Et puis j'espère l'avoir rendu plus sympathique pour certaines ( n'est-ce pas Juju !!!)**

**Pour Mike…il me fallait le salop de première donc forcément… Et il va rester un peu avec nous, c'est un élément perturbateur avec qui je vais m'amuser un peu.**

**Pour Chris, je ne sais pas s'il reviendra mais sachez que c'était un clin d'œil fait à ma topine Athé**

**Pour le Quinquin, c'est une histoire compliqué, un private joke avec les filles d'allociné, donc je n'aurai q'un seul mot : Vive le Quinquin !!!! A bas la pinata !!! lol**

POV Jacob

Je la serrai dans mes bras pour la calmer. Nous étions allongés sur son lit et je la bercé comme une enfant Je savais plus que quiconque que la vision de Mike l'avait plus que perturber. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurai terminé ce que j'avais commencé il y a deux ans. Au moins, il n'aurait plus les moyens de la tourmenter. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Il l'avait entièrement détruite et elle avait failli en mourir en plus. J'avais tellement eu de mal à la sortir de l'abîme où elle avait plongé.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et à mon grand regret, c'était un peu le cas. Elle fini par s'endormir, épuisée par cette journée qui ne l'avait décidément pas épargnée. Je ne pouvais la rejoindre dans le sommeil. J'étais trop énervé. J'exultais de ne pouvoir retourner là-bas. Mais elle avait trop besoin de moi, même dans l'inconscience de la nuit.

Le lendemain, malgré le manque de sommeil, je me réveillais avant elle. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, je pouvais encore voir sur son visage, les sillons creusés par ses larmes et le masque de tristesse qui s'y était installé. Je me levai doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Je lui déposai un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et elle soupira à mon contact sans quitter les bras de Morphée.

Je descendais pour prendre un café afin de remettre mes idées au clair malgré la douche je que je venais de prendre. Rosalie était déjà installée sur la table et Alice s'affairait devant la cafetière. Elles étaient silencieuses.

« Bonjour » dis-je « Vous êtes déjà levées ? »

« Je te rappel que nous avons cours Jake ! On ne peut pas se permettre comme toi de travailler quand ça nous chante ! »

« Rosalie ! » tonna Alice. « Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ! »

« Laisse Alice ! Barbie a raison. Rien ne doit changer. Et encore moins notre comportement. Tu sais qu'elle va être à l'affût de nos réactions et qu'elle risque de se braquer encore plus si on la harcèle de gentillesse et d'attention. »

« Excuse moi, Jake. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien était. Comment va –t-elle ? »

« Bien, si on peut dire ! » Je soupirai de lassitude. Alice me tendit une tasse de café et je m'installais à côté de Rosalie. « Elle a beaucoup pleuré bien sûr mais elle a fini par s'endormir. Je m'attendais à pire. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Je sais pas…des cris, des absences comme elle pouvait faire. Non, elle a juste pleuré. » Je bu un peu de café, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? » Demanda Alice.

« On la laisse faire. C'est quelqu'un de fort. Elle est passée par tellement de choses que je ne crois pas qu'elle va se laisser aller. Il faut qu'elle tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute et puis avec l'expo qui approche ça va l'empêcher de trop réfléchir. »

« Et toi, Jake ? Comment vas-tu ? » M'adressa Rosalie. Je ris à son soudain intérêt pour ma petite personne.

« Je gère. »

« Tu gères quoi ? » Bella venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Elle avait une mine épouvantable.

« Le fait que tu ne me laisses aucun répit ! Tu as été une vrai tigresse cette nuit mon cœur ! J'en ai encore le dos tout marqué. » Je lui souris.

Elle me regarda intensément et je voyais qu'elle me remerciait. Alice et Rosalie reprirent leurs occupations comme si rien ne c'était passé. C'était la meilleurs attitude à adopter mais je ne pouvais cependant la lâcher du regard de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre à tout instant. Elle était une partie de moi et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir souffrir.

POV Edward

Je m'éveillais difficilement. Je repensais à ce que j'avais vu la veille. Son visage me hantait. Ses yeux remplis de larmes m'obsédaient. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle m'avait giflé. Elle devait se méfier des hommes désormais. Pourtant, elle avait répondu au baiser que je lui avais donné sur le parking. Je l'avais senti s'abandonner entre mes bras. Elle était faite pour l'amour, pour être aimé. J'en avais la certitude.

Emmett était déjà parti et avait laissé un mot avec une photo à mon intention. Je pris le post it et regarda le cliché.

_Eddy,_

_Peux-tu donner cette photo à Bella, c'est pour le journal._

_Rosalie m 'a dit qu'elle en avait besoin absolument aujourd'hui._

_Merci._

_Emmett._

Je mis la photo dans ma veste et parti. Je regardai l'heure. Il était trop tard pour que je puisse passer chez elle. Tant pis. Je lui donnerais sur le campus en espérant qu'elle vienne.

Je passai toute la matinée à m'exercer sur les morceaux qui ne posaient plus aucune difficulté pour moi, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous. Seul un me résistait encore. Mon maître de musique me rejoint et m'indiqua qu'il avait réussi à faire venir le directeur du philharmonique de New York. Un vieil ami paraît-il. Cette nouvelle me laissa plus que nerveux. Je n'avais jamais eu le trac avant un récital, réaction que je me félicité d'avoir, mais là je sentais une pression montée.

Je devais passer le Samedi dans l'après-midi. Cella relevé plus d'un festival de musique que d'un récital en fait. Il avait été programmé sur trois jours ce qui permettait aux mélomanes de bénéficier de tout un large éventail de musiques. Ca pouvait aller du Jazz au Blues en passant par le Rock, R'nB, Rap, Classique…enfin toute une multitude de genre musical.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me mis en quête de Bella afin de lui remettre la photo qu'Emmett devait lui donner. J'appelai d'abord Jasper afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas Alice. Il m'apprit qu'en fait Bella était à l'Entrepôt pour commencer à établir la liste des _œuvres _ qu'elle souhaitait exposer. N'ayant aucun horaire strict à proprement parler, je décidai de me rendre sur place. Mon cousin m'indiqua la route.

Le bâtiment était imposant et je compris pourquoi il avait nommé une galerie d'art l'Entrepôt. Je rentrai donc à l'intérieur. Plusieurs étudiants étaient là, réfléchissant sur la manière de disposer et d'agencer leurs clichés. Un homme bedonnant discutait avec l'un d'entre eux. Quand je passai à côté de lui, il me héla.

« Puis-je vous aider jeune homme ? » Il me regarda avec un air suspicieux.

« Je cherche Bella Swan. On m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait ici. ». Je lui souris

« En effet. Et que lui voulez vous ? »

« J'ai une photo à lui remettre. Apparemment cella avait l'air urgent. Pouvez vous m'indiquer où la trouver ? »

« Au fond. Son box est au centre, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »

« Merci. »

Et je repris mon chemin. Elle était là, assise en tailleur avec une myriade de photos autour d'elle. Elle déplaçait les clichés d'un endroit à un autre dans un apparent bordel méthodique. Elle ne leva les yeux que lorsque je m'éclaircis la gorge afin d'indiquer ma présence. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une espèce de chignon et elle portait un maillot blanc avec un short qui révélait le galbe parfait de ses jambes.

« Edward, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Viendrais-tu encore t'excuser ? » Je souris.

« Je suis venu t'apporter ceci. » Et je lui tendis la photo d'Emmett. Elle leva un sourcil. Quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, un sourire illumina son visage.

« Co…comment »

« Emmett m'a laissé un mot me disant que c'était Rosalie qui lui avait demandé une photo de lui pour le journal et qu'il fallait que je te la donne absolument aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Alors, c'est ici que tu vas débuter ta carrière ? »

« N'exagérons rien. Il faudrait d'abord que je me décide sur celles que je vais monter. »

Je m'approcha d'elle et m'accroupit afin de regarder son travail. Je sentais son parfum m'envahir. Douce torture Les photos étaient à la fois semblables et différentes. Une représentait un couple qui picniquait sur une esplanade, une autre un nid d'oiseau niché dans un toit, ou encore un couple se baladant sur un lac en bateau et en guise d'arbres c'était des buildings. Une attira mon regard. C'était un couché de soleil pris sur des toits. La lumière les éclairait comme un champ et donnait l'impression de paix et de silence.

« J'aime bien celle-ci. »

« C'est la dernière que j'ai prise. »

POV Bella

Il me montra le cliché. C'était celle que je préférais entre toutes. Je soupirai. Je commençai à ranger et il m'aida. Nous n'étions qu'en début d'après-midi mais je devais encore passer au journal pour remettre ce fameux cliché à Lauren. Elle m'avait déjà appelé cinq fois depuis ce matin à ce sujet. Je pensai qu'il fallait absolument que je remercie Rosalie d'avoir changé d'avis sur la question.

Jake m'avait déposé ce matin et m'avait affirmé que cella ne le dérangeais pas de venir me rechercher. J'allai donc l'appeler quand Edward me proposa de m'emmener. J'hésitais. D'un côté je savais que Jake avait du travail et que cella le mettait en retard, d'un autre il s'agissait Edward qui m'avait embrassé trois fois et que j'avais giflé. De plus, je n'étais pas en état de recommencer ce petit jeu avec lui. Néanmoins, j'avais déjà plus qu'abuser de la gentillesse de Jake. J'acceptai donc la proposition d'Edward.

« Tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui pour que tu puisses jouer les coursiers ? » demandai-je dans la voiture.

« Disons que mes horaires sont flexibles. Et puis cella avait l'air d'être important. »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« J'ai appelé Jasper. Il était avec Alice. »

« J'aurai du m'en douter. »

« Et toi, comment ça se fais que tu sois à pied ? »

« J'ai un garde du corps très têtu. » Il me regardait avec étonnement. « Jake m'a déposé et devait venir me chercher. Avec ce qui c'est passé hier… » Je marquai une pose. « …il a tendance à la surprotection en ce qui me concerne et il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. »

« Votre relation est… étrange. » dit-il pensivement.

« En quoi l'est-elle ? »

« Vous n'êtes qu'amis pourtant en vous voyant on dirait un couple. Chris n'est pas jaloux de ça ? » Je riai à sa réflexion.

« Il est vrai que Jake et moi sommes fusionnels mais Chris sait que cela est purement platonique, Jake et lui sont ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant et il n'y a aucune ambiguïté à ce sujet. »

« Oui, mais ça ne l'ennuie pas qu'il dorme chez toi comme ça dès qu'il est parti ? »

« Au contraire ! Au moins il sait avec qui il passe ses nuits et puis je le surveille aussi dans un certain sens. »

« Etrange tout de même. » Et il ne dit plus rien.

Nous passions les portes du local au se trouvait la salle de rédaction du journal, quand Lauren me sauta dessus. Je lui remis le précieux cliché et comptait repartir aussitôt mais ma chance légendaire en avait décidé autrement.

« Bella tu couvres le festival ce week-end. »

« Pardon ? » Je secouai la tête. « Lauren, personne ne peut le faire à ma place ? J'ai trop de boulot là. »

« Désolé. Tous le monde est mobilisé pour ça mais rassure toi, tu n'auras pas à faire _tout _le festival, non, tu couvriras uniquement le récital de musique classique. »

A ces mots, je me retournai vers Edward qui souriait largement. Lauren me donna un fascicule détaillant les différents moments et lieux du festival et s'en alla. Je n'eu pas le temps de protester plus.

« C'est bien ma veine ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! » Grommelais-je

« Aller Bella, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Et puis tu me verras jouer comme ça. »

« Je t'ai déjà vue jouer. Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête. » Je baissai les yeux.

« Comment ça ? » Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Kenny, le petit frère de Mike jouera Dimanche. »

« Oh. » Un silence s'installa.

Nous marchions dans le couloir pour aller vers la cafétéria. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin et apparemment Edward avait également sauté la pause déjeunée.

« Cette histoire t'a beaucoup marqué. » J'eu un rire nerveux.

« De quoi es-tu au courant ? »

« A peut près tout. Alice nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé après que tu sois parti. Elle n'aurai peut-être pas du ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est un secret pour personne. C'est juste que je pensais avoir réussi à tourner la page et que apparemment non. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne avec qui tu devrais avoir ce genre de discussion. »

« Bien au contraire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien malgré cette fâcheuse tendance à m'embrasser pour t'excuser, j'ai l'impression que je peux te parler facilement. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, à chaque fois ça s'est fini en dispute. »

« Oui mais ça c'est de ta faute, tu t'amuses avec moi et je n'aime guère être un jouer. »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Non, non, non, tu recommences là ! » Et il ria.

Nous passions le reste de la journée ensemble. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il était d'une conversation facile et agréable. Je n'ai vu le temps passé que lorsque Jake m'appela pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir à quelle heure il devait venir me chercher. Je lui dis que j'étais avec Edward et qu'il n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire. Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il reste pour la nuit mais je déclinai sa proposition. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

Edward me ramena donc chez moi. Au moment de le quitter, une vague d'anxiété m'envahit. Je me sentais idiote. J'avais passé une excellente fin de journée et je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. J'ouvris la portière et lui glissa un bonsoir quant il me retint par le poignet.

« Bella, j'ai passé un excellent après-midi et… »

« Oui ? » Je retins mon souffle.

« Je…je voulais juste te dire que j'allai te laisser tranquille en fait. Je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais déboussolée et je te jure que je ne jouerai plus avec toi. »

« Edward, je ne suis pas déboussolée, je t'assure, c'est juste que…je ne sais pas…je voudrais passer à autre chose tout simplement. »

Et là, je fit une chose que je ne pensais pas faire. Je l'embrassai.


	9. Le festival

**Comme d'ab je vous remercie énormément pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Je souhaite cette fois remercier tout particulièrement ma Juju pour son bon conseil sur ce chapitre (en espérant que ça te plaise…lol)**

**Je confirme le rating M, et rassure celles et ceux que les trois baisers échangés jusqu'à maintenant ont frustré, le lemon arrive…et pas plus tard que maintenant !!!!!!**

POV Bella

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais embrassé ? Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Etait-ce pour le remercié d'avoir passé une si agréable journée ? Cela devenais ridicule. Lui, il embrassait pour s'excuser et moi pour le remercier. Si nous continuons sur cette voie, on finira par ne plus se lâcher. Perspective qui ne me laissait pas indifférente pourtant.

Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souriais. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'avais surpris. J'avais réussi à lui faire perdre cette arrogance qu'il affichait avec moi. Rien que pour ça, j'aurai recommencé. Mais après, il s'était fait doux et pressant à la fois. Il avait passé une de ses mains dans mon cou pour maintenir notre étreinte. Et j'avoue, que moi-même, j'avais également glissé une main dans ses cheveux.

J'étais bien. Depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas ressenti cella. Et comme de bien entendu, c'est à ce moment là que ça a dérapé. Emmett avait toqué au carreau pour nous signifier sa présence. Il affichait un sourire espiègle tandis que je m'empourprais. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait pas rater l'occasion de se moquer de nous. Cependant, il n'en fît rien. Devant moi du moins.

Toujours est-il que je rentrais promptement sans attendre qu'il changeât d'avis. Je me retrouvais donc là, sur mon lit, à penser à lui. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir. Je voulais juste profiter de cet instant. Je verrai bien demain. Et c'est sur cette sérénité que je m'endormi.

Je ne revis plus Edward du reste de la semaine. J'appris par la suite qu'il ne quittait pratiquement plus son piano, travaillant toujours et sans relâche. Etant moi-même perfectionniste dans mon travaille, c'était une chose que je comprenais aisément. Je vaquais donc à mes occupations en attendant le week-end. Au fil des jours, cependant, je devenais anxieuse. D'une part, par rapport à Edward et d'autre part, celle que je redoutais le plus, par rapport à mike. Je savais que je le recroiserai tôt ou tard et j'avoue que tard m'aurait arrangé.

Arriva ainsi le Vendredi. L'université était une vraie fourmilière. Des estrades avaient été installé dans tous les coins du campus pour les différents concerts, des salles avaient été libéré pour débattre avec tel ou tel artiste. Des stands avaient été monté pour renseigner les visiteurs et toute une bande d'étudiants avec des T-shirts rouges, se baladaient, distribuant tracts et autres programmes.

Lauren m'avait fourni déjà les renseignements nécessaires et je savais donc que la section de musique classique avait été reléguée dans notre bâtiment d'Art. Le festival débutait dans l'après-midi. Le doyen ainsi que quelques personnalités le déclarèrent ouvert. Je pris quelques photos de l'assemblée et je me dirigeais donc vers la tâche qu'on m'avait donné.

Sur le chemin, je croisais Angéla et Ben. Ils avaient prévu tout un programme et m'indiquèrent qu'ils me rejoindraient plus tard. A tout instant, je redoutais de tomber sur Edward ou mike. Mes appréhensions se confirmèrent bien vite. Après avoir assister à une multitude de petits concerts, je vis Mike avec son frère. Kenny me salua et parti nous laissant seuls.

Mike me dit bonjour et s'enquit de mon programme. A mon grand étonnement, je réussi à avoir l'air décontracté, comme si sa présence ne me faisait plus rien. Il resta poli et ne revint pas sur les sujets douloureux. Il m'indiqua que son frère avait du changer d'horaire et qu'il passait le lendemain après-midi, suite à un désistement de dernière minute. Je notais donc ce changement et le quitta.

Cette confrontation passé, je me senti plus légère. Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche. Je fût néanmoins étonné de ne pas voir Edward. Angéla et Ben me rejoignirent comme prévu et je passai la soirée avec eux. Jacob nous rejoint plus tard. Je rentrai donc chez moi sans plus d'appréhension.

Le Samedi se passa d'une toute autre manière. Dès mon arrivé sur le campus, je tombai sur Edward. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air complètement absorbé dans ses partitions. Il me salua à peine. J'avoue que là je fus un peu vexée. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il était nerveux mais de là à m'ignorer. Je tournai donc les talons et le laissa à sa morosité.

Je fis mon travaille comme on me l'avait demandé et me langui de rentrer chez moi. En me baladant parmi les stands, je tombai sur Jessica. Cette vipère affichait un sourire radieux quant elle me vit. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Elle discutait apparemment avec un groupe et tenait le bras à quelqu'un. C'est quand il se retourna, que je compris. C'était mike.

A ce moment là, je faisais un bon de deux ans dans le passé. Je les voyais tous les deux dans la chambre de Mike, enlacés. Je me revoyais moi, au comble du bonheur une seconde avant et la suivante dans un profond désespoir. Je vis dans ses yeux la même expression que ce jour là. Incrédulité. Etonnement. Incompréhension.

Jessica m'envoya un regard plein de haine et de satisfaction mélangés. Mike s'avançait vers moi tandis que je reculais. Sans regarder, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Il me retint par le bras pour pas que je puisse tomber. Il me regarda et vis mon expression et mes yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer. Il leva les siens et comprit.

Je me dégageai et m'enfuyais. J'en avais assez. Je ne voulais plus. Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ? J'ai couru tant que j'ai pu, bousculant, me frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Je sentais les larmes couler. Je me détestai de réagir comme ça. Je devais partir. Mais pour où aller ?

POV Edward

J'étais dans mes pensées quand je senti quelqu'un me rentrer dedans. Mon regard se posa sur celui de Bella. Elle avait la même expression que ce soir là mais en pire. Le temps que je lève les yeux pour comprendre ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état, elle était parti. Jessica avait son air satisfait tandis que le garçon, Mike, ne comprenais apparemment pas ce qui s'était passé.

Je m'avançai vers Jessica et lui pris le bras. Je serai pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Jessica ? » J'étais en colère.

« Edward. De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Elle me regardai d'un air hautain.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je ne te connais que trop bien. Qu'à tu fais à Bella ? »

« Absolument rien. »

« Arrête de mentir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je serai un peu plus tant la colère monta en moi.

« Edward, tu me fais mal. Lâche moi ! » Elle essayait de se dégager mais je la tenais fermement.

« Je te lâcherai quand tu m'auras expliqué » Je la fixai d'un regard mauvais.

« J'y suis pour rien moi, si miss Perfection ne supporte pas de me voir ami avec mike. »

« Tu…tu…je te jure Jessica que s'il arrive malheur à Bella, cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas ! »

Je la lâchai et me mit à sa recherche. Je pensai immédiatement à Jacob mais je n'avais pas son numéro. J'appelai donc Alice. Je lui demandai son numéro sans plus d'explications. Elle me le donna et me demanda pourquoi. Je la mis au courant de la situation et raccrocha. J'appelai Jacob en espérant que Bella l'avait déjà contacté mais il ne répondit pas.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

POV Bella

Jacob ne répondait pas. J'avais beau essayé encore et encore, rien. Je ne laissai aucun message. Je décidai d'aller alors dans le seul endroit où je savais que personne ne puisse me trouver. Ma propre forteresse de solitude.

POV Edward

Alice me rappela. Elle me dit qu'elle avait essayé de contacter Bella mais que celle-ci ne répondait pas. Elle était inquiète, je le sentais à travers l'appareil que sa voix tremblait. Je lui dis que de mon côté, j'avais tenté d'appeler Jacob mais que celui-ci était également au abonné absent. Je lui demandai si elle savait où Bella pouvait aller. Elle ne su répondre que seul Jacob détenait la réponse.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Peut-être que Rosalie… J'appelai donc Emmett. Par chance il était avec elle. Je la mis également au courant et elle me réponda que Jacob était parti ce matin chez un client et qu'il ne serait de retour qu'au soir. Elle me dit qu'elle retournait chez elle au cas où Bella serait rentrée et qu'elle me tenait informé.

Je regardais ma montre. Je devais jouer dans moins d'une heure mais je ne pouvais laisser Bella. Je cherchais à travers la foule, allant dans son département, revenant sur mes pas, retournant aux endroits où elle aurait pu se trouver quand je me rappela qu'elle m'avait confié, durant cette merveilleuse journée, qu'elle avait un refuge connu de personne. Pas même de Jake.

Je me mis donc en route. Tout au long du chemin, je priai pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une bêtise. Bella m'avait expliqué où l'endroit se trouvé. Je me dépêchai donc le plus possible. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, je vis sa voiture. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. J'envoyai un texto à Alice et Rosalie afin de les prévenir que je l'avais trouvé et que je les appellerai plus tard.

C'était un vieil immeuble désaffecté. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers le toit. Le bâtiment comptait une dizaine d'étages. Arrivé au bout de mon ascension, je poussai la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Je ne la vis pas tout de suite. Je m'avançai doucement afin qu'elle m'entende arriver. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Elle était déjà assez bouleversée comme ça.

Elle était assise sur le rebord d'une cheminée. Je voyais les larmes couler mais elle ne sanglotait pas. Uniquement les larmes trahissaient son état. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne broncha pas. Regardant l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, elle frissonna. Elle tourna alors son visage vers le mien et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

POV Bella

Je senti un bras m'enserrant les épaules. Je ne comprenais pas que quelqu'un puisse savoir où j'étais. Puis le souvenir d'Edward me revint. Je tournai la tête et vis son regard tendre et affectueux. Je me blotti alors dans ses bras et mes sanglots reprirent. Il me laissa pleurer tout mon saoul, humidifiant sa chemise de mes larmes. Je senti qu'il me caressait les cheveux et qu'il me berçait. Comme avec Jacob. Mais ce n'était pas Jacob. C'était Edward.

C'est alors que je l'embrassai. J'avais besoin de lui, de ses lèvres. Je le sentais hésitant alors j'insistai. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux afin de garder nos lèvres scellées. Il fini par répondre à ma demande. A ce moment là plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est lui et uniquement lui.

POV Edward

Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d 'être réconforté mais pas comme ça. Je voulais qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour moi, non pas par dépit ou par tristesse. Je devais la repousser, je sentais qu'elle s'agrippait à moi, qu'elle insistait. C'est alors que ma volonté céda et je répondis à son attente. Je lui rendis son baiser en mettant encore plus de ferveur que toutes les fois où je l'avais embrassé.

POV Bella

Je me reculais pour reprendre mon souffle. Je collais mon front contre le sien. Il était comme moi perdu. Perdu dans les sentiments, perdu dans le moment. Je le regardais. Je voyais du désir dans ses yeux mais également de la tendresse. Je lui fis un sourire timide et là c'est lui qui prit ma bouche.

Je sentais la douceur de son haleine quand sa langue effleura le bas de ma lèvre comme pour demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. J'ouvris la bouche et nos langues entrèrent en contact. Je me redressai légèrement afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues ainsi emmêlées étaient en fusion.

Je me mis à califourchon sur ses jambes sans pour autant rompre notre baiser. Il glissa ses mains le long de mon flan et s'arrêta au creux de mes reins et me plaqua contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou afin de me rapprocher encore plus. Il quitta alors mes lèvres et embrassa l'arrête de mon menton puis descendis tout doucement sur mon cou. Je sentais que ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de mon maillot puis il passa ses mains en dessous. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me fit frissonner.

Je décidais alors de déboutonner sa chemise. Mes mains tremblaient mais je réussi néanmoins à ouvrir la moitié du vêtement. Je glissai mes mains sur son torse parfait. Sa peau frémit. C'est alors qu'il s'écarta de moi et me regarda intensément.

« Bella…tu…tu vas me rendre fou. »

« Ne t'arrête pas Edward…pas maintenant…j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Bella, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. Et tu n'es pas toi-même. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation. »

« Non, non, c'est moi qui te le demande Edward, s'il te plait…ne me repousse pas. »

Je sentais que les larmes arrivaient de nouveau. Il me regarda intensément, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit

« Viens, suis moi ! »

Je me levai et il prit ma main dans la sienne. Il me conduisit à sa voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais mais je savais que voulais être juste avec lui.

Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble d'habitation. Il me reprit la main et il me dirigea vers son appartement.

Une fois le seuil franchis, il lâcha ma main et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. J'avançais vers lui ne voulant pas rompre le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Il se retourna et me fixa.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? On peut attendre tu sais. »

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant. N'ayant pas reboutonné sa chemise, je me mis en quête de finir ce que j'avais commencé. J'enlevai mon maillot. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me déposa sur son lit. Il reprit l'exploration de mon corps avec sa bouche en déposant des baisers partout où il le pouvait.

Je sentais le bout de mes seins se redresser vers lui. Il défit une de mes bretelles et libéra un sein. Il l'attrapa goulûment dans sa bouche. Je gémis sous ses caresses. Je sentais mon bas ventre s'humidifier. Je glissa alors une jambe sur son entre cuisse et constata que son membre se durcissait également.

Je tentai de me redresser afin de libérer ma poitrine. Il m'aida dans la manœuvre et en profita aussi pour enlever son pantalon ainsi que le mien. Le touché de sa peau sur la mienne m'électrisait. A ce moment là, il se fit doux alors que je voulais qu'il soit bestial. Je lui montrais alors toute la fougue que je voulais qu'il mette dans notre étreinte. Il obéit.

Il glissa alors un doigt dans ma culotte et commença à triturer mon clitoris. Je frottai ma main contre son membre à travers le tissu. Je le senti se gonflé encore un peu plus. Il enleva alors son caleçon et me défit de ma culotte. Il reprit sa douce torture sur moi puis entra un doigt en moi. Je me cambrai aussitôt inclinant mon bassin pour ressentir encore plus la caresse. Ces mouvements de va-et-vient me firent gémir. J'haletais. Ne tenant plus, je lui demandai alors de me prendre sur le champ. Il s'exécuta.

Quant il me pénétra un vague de plaisir m'envahit. J'entourai mes jambes autour de son bassin et glissa mes mains sur ses fesses. J'ondulai mon bassin dans un mouvement pareille au sien afin d'accentuer les sensations intenses que cella ma procuraient. Je sentais l'extase arriver au fur que mes muscles se resserraient sur son sexe. Je criai quand j'atteins l'orgasme. Il me suiva en criant également et en déversant sa jouissance en moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement et roula sur le côté.

« Je crois que viens de rater mon récital. »

A ces mots, nous nous mîmes à rire.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut…la suite au prochain épisode !!!**


	10. Retour

**Aller, voici le chapitre 10…en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Suite au bug survenu il y a de ça 3 lonnnnngs jours, je ne suis pas restée inactive donc la je poste le chapitre10, à midi je mettrai le 11 et se soir le 12. Histoire de compenser le retard !!!!**

POV Edward

Je la regardais s'habiller. Elle était si belle. Il y avait de la grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements et je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et recommencer ce que nous venions de terminer. Elle était faite pour l'amour, je venais d'en avoir la confirmation. Je l'avais senti vibrer sous mes doigts, sous mes caresses. Je l'aimais. Cela devenait évident maintenant. Cette attirance que j'avais eu pour elle, l'incompréhension quant elle m'avait giflé puis le soulagement et la tristesse quand son histoire m'avait été révélée. Tous ça c'était parce que je l'aimais.

Je me levai et m'habillai également, puis je me rapprochai d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se retourna et vint se blottir contre mon torse. J'étais heureux. Rien ne pouvait venir entacher cet instant. Je lui déposai un baiser sur ses cheveux et elle leva la tête. Il restait encore de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais je savais que je pouvais y remédier. Je lui pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était doux, tendre comparé à notre étreinte qui avait été plutôt sauvage.

Mon téléphone sonna et mit fin notre étreinte. C'était sûrement Alice qui venait quérir des nouvelles. En effet. C'était un message me demandant si ça allait et quand nous contions rentrer. Je tendis le téléphone à Bella pour qu'elle puisse lire elle-même le texto. Elle soupira. Elle me le rendit et s'assit sur le coin du lit. Je m'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi puis me caressa la joue avec ses doigts.

« Tu es gentil mais je dois renter. Elles doivent être folles d'inquiétude. »

« Tu peux les appeler et dire que tu vas bien. »

« Je sais mais je les connais. Elles vont me harceler de messages si je ne rentre pas. Et puis il y a Jacob… »

« Tu l'as eu au téléphone quand… »

« Non, non…j'ai même pas laissé de message mais tu peux être sur qu'Alice à du le faire et il va certainement débarquer dès qu'il l'aura. »

« Il est très protecteur envers toi. »

« Oui. » Elle ria. « Rosalie l'appelle Médor. »

« Médor ? »

« Elle trouve qu'il ressemble à un chien de garde. »

« Okay, comme tu veux. C'est toi qui décides. » Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la table pour prendre mes clefs de voiture.

« Edward. » Je me retournai. « Je…je voudrai te remercier, d'avoir…d'avoir était là. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t'assures. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Peut-être mais tu as raté ton récital à cause de moi et… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais arranger les choses avec mon maître. Il m'aidera. »

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que si je peux faire quelque chose à mon tour pour toi, je le ferai. » Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Arrête de te tracasser pour ça. L'essentiel pour l'instant c'est que tu ailles bien. » A ces mots, elle m'embrassa. Bien que je ne voulais pas quitter ses lèvres, je me reculai. « Aller viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

POV Alice

Je n'arrêtai pas de faire des aller et venu entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine. Dès que j'entendais une voiture se garer, je me précipiter dans le hall, espérant que ce soit Bella. Cela faisait près de deux heures que nous attendions avec Rosalie son retour. Dès que j'avais reçu le message d'Edward me rassurant sur le fait qu'il l'avait retrouvé, j'avais téléphoné à Rosalie qui me disait être en route pour la résidence. Deux heures qu'elle était là avec Emmett. Deux heures que nous attendions. Mais bon sang, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

Ne tenant plus j'avais fini par lui renvoyer un texto, lui demandant où ils en étaient. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. J'exultais. Ils allaient me rendre folle. Cependant, dans toute cette attente, j'avais fini par réussir à avoir Jake. Je lui avais fait un topo de la situation et il m'avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de l'appelé plusieurs fois mais qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucun message. Bien sûr, je l'avais rassuré et dis qu'Edward était avec elle mais ça ne l'avait guère calmé. Il m'avait dit qu'il se mettait en route immédiatement et qu'il serait là en fin d'après-midi. Je regardais l'heure. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

« Alice, arrête de t'agiter comme ça. Tu ne fais qu'amplifier notre anxiété. » Me dit Jasper.

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas ta promptitude au calme. » Il me prit dans ses bras et je me détendis un peu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Alice, tu es sûre qu'Edward ne t'a pas répondu ? » Rosalie me fixait. Elle était aussi inquiète que moi. Voir plus, après tout c'était sa petite sœur et même si elles étaient très différentes, elles s'adoraient.

« Non, Rosalie. Je devrais peut-être le rappeler. »

« Laisse faire Edward. S'il n'a pas répondu c'est pour une bonne raison. » Emmett venait de prendre la parole. « Je connais bien mon petit frère. Il saura la réconforter, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Dis-je en soupirant. C'est alors que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

POV Bella

Alice se précipita sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Rosalie nous rejoigna et nous enserra également. Je savais qu'elles s'inquiétaient mais à ce point là c'était un peu exagéré. Elles finirent par me rendre ma liberté de mouvements et elles me conduirent vers la cuisine.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre tu sais ! » Me dit Alice. Je leur lançai un regard d'excuses.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais juste besoin d'être seule. »

« Tu aurais pu nous appeler quand même ! Elles devenaient complètement cinglées. Heureusement qu'Edward t'as retrouver, on t'a cherché partout. » me dit Emmett.

« Je sais, je sais, il me l'a dit mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez comme ça. »

« Et que croix-tu que nous allions faire ? Voyons, Bella, Alice et moi sommes là aussi si tu as un problème. » Rosalie me regarda tendrement.

« Bon, aller, Bella va bien, elle est rentrée saine et sauve. Laisser la respirer un peu. »

Je remerciais intérieurement Jasper d'avoir interrompu ces retrouvailles qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. A mon grand soulagement, elles s'exécutèrent, et Alice me demanda si je souhaitai boire quelque chose. J'aquièçai et elle me servit un thé pour, soi-disant, me remettre de mes émotions. Durant tout ce temps, Edward ne dit rien. Il s'installa en face de moi et me regarda.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et ressenti une vive émotion. Je repensai à notre étreinte et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. J'avais franchi une étape aujourd'hui. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était le début de quelque chose ou pas. Je le souhaitai. Il pouvait m'aider à tourner la page et peut-être écrire une nouvelle histoire. Mais le voulait-il lui aussi ? Il avait été si tendre, si gentil, si présent que je ne pouvais douter. Cependant, nous n'avions pas reparlé de ça et je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi désormais. Et bien sûr, c'est à cet instant que mon incroyable chance se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué tous les deux ? C'est que vous avez mis un bout de temps pour rentrer ! Et puis pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu au message d'Alice ? » Emmett regardait son frère et son regard glissa vers moi.

« Nous… » Commençai-je

« Nous avons discuté. Longtemps. » Répondit Edward. Je n'osai pas le regarder.

« Et pour le message ? »

« On était déjà sur le retour. Si j'avais su que c'était si urgent, je t'aurai rappelé Alice. Excuse moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Edward. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été très patiente non plus. » Lui dit Alice.

« Bon, Alice, tu viens avec moi au Country Club, je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus. » Jasper se dirigea alors vers elle et lui pris la main pour qu'elle le suive.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…à plus tard. » Elle se retourna vers moi. « Appel moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

« Je te remercie Alice mais ça va aller. Va t'amuser. On se voit demain. »

« Okay. » Et ils s'en allèrent.

« Poupée que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ? » Rosalie le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Emmett, il n'est même pas dix-huit heures, c'est un peu tôt non ? » Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Et bien dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à aller prendre un en-cas en attendant. Toutes ces émotions m'ont ouvert l'appétit ! » Rosalie passa son regard de moi à Edward plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur Emmett.

« Tu as raison. Et puis j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. » Elle commençai à se lever quand Jacob déboula comme une tornade.

« Bella ? Bella tu vas bien ? » Il se dirigea vers moi et se mit à genou pour me prendre dans ses bras. « J'ai eu tellement peur, je suis désolé de n'avoir pu être là ! »

« Ca va Jacob, je t'assure que je vais bien. » Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Tu es sûr ? » Il me scrutait comme s'il cherchait la réponse dans mes yeux.

« Oui, oui. Tu me connais, tu sais que je m'emporte facilement. Et puis je n'étais pas toute seule, Edward était là. » A son nom, Jacob le regarda puis reporta son attention sur moi.

« Mouais…toujours est-il que je n'aurai pas du laisser mon téléphone dans la voiture. J'aurai pu être là plus tôt. J'aurai du être là plus tôt ! »

« Ca va Jacob, tu ne peux pas être toujours à mes côtés. Et puis, je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'arrête de t'appeler dès que j'ai un problème, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Bella. » Il soupira. « Je t'ai toujours protégée. C'est mon rôle. »

« Non, Jacob. Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Pas mon protecteur. »

« Peut-être mais je ne te laisserai pas seule se soir. »

« D'accord, comme tu veux. »

« Bon, ben nous on y va. » Dit Emmett. « Edward, tu… »

« Je vous suis. » Il se dirigeait vers Emmett. Quant il passa à côté de moi, Jake se leva.

« Merci Edward. » Il lui tendit la main. Edward la serra.

« Y a pas de quoi, Jake. » Il me regarda. « Bonne nuit Bella. » Et il sorti à la suite d'Emmett et Rosalie. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer, je regardai Jake.

« Je reviens, Je dois dire quelque chose à Edward. » Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Une fois sur le perron, Edward était déjà en train de descendre les marches.

« Edward, attends ! » Il se retourna. Emmett et Rosalie également. Edward se retourna vers son frère et lui dit qu'il le retrouverait à leur appartement, alors ils s'en allèrent. Je m'avançai vers lui pour être à sa hauteur. « Ecoute, je… »

« C'est bon Bella, je comprends que Jacob reste avec toi. » Il me regarda intensément.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Je jouai nerveusement avec mes mains. « Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit aussi. » Alors, je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il répondit à mon baiser puis s'écarta, trop tôt à mon goût.

« A demain Bella. Fait de beaux rêves. » Et il s'en alla.

Je retournai doucement vers la maison. Jacob m'attendait dans le salon. Il avait allumé la télévision et regardait une émission sur Motors TV. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et Edward ? » Je me redressai pour le regarder alors que lui n'avait pas bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » Il tourna alors son regard vers moi.

« Mon cœur, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez. Et en plus tu as couru après lui. » J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien mais fait attention quand même. »

« Merci Jake, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là. » Il soupira.

« Je sais, je sais…n'oublie pas que je suis SuperJake !!! »


	11. Rattrapage

**Comme promis, le chapitre 11 !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!**

**La suite se soir !!**

POV Edward

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon maître de musique. Je l'avais appelé dès mon retour chez moi, suite à mon absence au récital. Il m'avait demandé les raisons de mon absence et surtout sa soudaineté. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin afin de régler ce problème au plus vite. Il était tôt et j'avais peu dormi, repensant durant de longues heures à Bella et à ce qui s'était passé entre nous et au fait également qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient été peu discret. Malgré la fatigue et ce rendez-vous, je me sentais bien. Je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose, retrouver Bella et la serrer dans mes bras.

Je me retrouvais devant le bureau. J'aspirai un grand coup et toquai. Il m'invita à entrer. Il se tenait derrière son bureau, les lunettes posées sur son front, noyé sous la paperasse. J'avançai jusqu'à lui et il me prit de m'assoire. J'attendais quelques instants, le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux sur moi, toute confiance me quitta. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à moi.

« Vous m'avez déçu M Cullen. Je pensai que vous souhaitiez faire carrière. » Il parlait calmement.

« C'est le cas Monsieur. » Je soutenais son regard.

« Dans ce cas veuillez vous expliquer, je vous pris. »

« J'ai eu…un imprévu. Une affaire urgente à régler qui, hélas, m'a obligé à partir précipitamment. »

« Et bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir. »

« Non, Monsieur. J'en suis profondément désolé et j'assumerai toutes les conséquences de cet acte. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelle était cette affaire _urgente _? »

« Je regrette mais c'est impossible. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'était d'ordre privé. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous donner plus d'explications. » Il soupira et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Très bien. Pouvez vous me dire au moins comment s'est régler votre affaire ? »

« Tout c'est arranger. Merci. »

« Bon, vous devez certainement vous doutez que votre absence à causé pas mal de problèmes. » J'allai parler mais il m'intima de me taire avec un geste. « D'autant plus que le directeur du philharmonique de New York était venu spécialement pour ça. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à rétablir la situation et à lui faire accepter une entrevue avec vous. »

« Mais, comment… » Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Vous êtes mon meilleur élève, Edward, et bien que votre…absence, m'a mit dans l'embarra, je ne pouvais pas vous laissez gâcher une telle chance. Donc j'ai usé de toute ma persuasion pour le convaincre de retarder son départ afin que vous lui montriez votre talent. Ne me décevait pas, Edward ! » Je me levai pour lui serrer la main.

« Oh, merci, merci, Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes. »

« Il en va de votre avenir Edward. Pensez-y ! » Il se leva, contourna son bureau et se mit en face de moi. « Vous le rencontrerez en fin d'après-midi, dans un salle de cours. Je vous donnerez de plus amples détailles à l'heure du déjeuner. Rejoignez moi ici vers, hum…, et bien, disons midi trente. D'ici là, allez vous exercer, j'ai encore pas mal de travaille. A plus tard, M Cullen. »

« A plus tard Monsieur. Et merci encore. » Je lui serrai la main encore une nouvelle fois et refermant la porte, je l'ai vu esquisser un sourire en hochant la tête.

POV Bella

Je me réveillai doucement puis m'étirai comme une chatte. J'étais seule. Jacob devait certainement être en bas. Je me levai et mis un peignoir. Je descendis les escaliers et alla vers la cuisine. Jake était attablé devant un café et lisait le journal. Alice était assise à sa droite et prenait également son petit-déjeuner. Lorsque j'entra dans la pièce, Jake leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Alice, quant à elle me fit in signe.

« Bonjours, vous deux, il y a encore du café ? »

« Oui, regarde dans la thermo. » Me renseigna Alice.

« Alors, bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? Tu es rentrée tard non ? Je ne t'es pas entendu. » Je me servi une tasse et alla les rejoindre.

« En fait, je viens d'arriver. Je suis restée chez Jasper cette nuit. »

« Oh ! Et où sont Angéla et Rosalie ? »

« Angéla est déjà partie et Rosalie n'est toujours rentrée… » Me dit Jacob. Il lisait toujours son journal.

« Elle est restée chez Emmett. » Précisa Alice.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » Elle prit une gorgée de café avant de reprendre. « Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu comptes aller voir Edward ? » Elle sourit en disant cela.

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être » Je soupirai.

« Je doit encore finir ce truc pour le journal, alors… »

« Tu veux son numéro ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je son numéro ? »

« Ben, pour l'appeler voyons ! Attends, je te le note. » Elle se leva et alla vers le salon. Je me tournais vers Jake, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu m'aider ! » Jake fini par me regarder.

« C'est bien toi, hier, qui m'a demandé de ne plus te protéger ! Alors débrouille toi. »

Je le regardais étonnée. « Oui, mais là…tu pourrais faire un effort ! Tu connais Alice, elle va pas me jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qui se passe ! »

« Et ben, dit lui ! Elle te foutra la paix comme ça ! »

« Jake ! » Je lui lançai un regard méchant. « C'est compliqué. »

« En quoi, c'est compliqué ? C'est bien ton petit copain, non ? »

« Je…je… »

« Bella, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Et assume votre escapade d'hier. » A ce moment là, Alice revint et me tendit un morceau de papier.

« Tiens. Comme ça, ça évitera qu'on fasse les intermédiaires. »

« Alice, ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assures. »

« Mais oui, mais oui… » Comme je ne prenais toujours pas le papier, elle le déposa devant moi.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire moi. A plus tard Bella ! Au revoir Jake ! »

« Salut Alice ! » Jacob lui rendit son sourire.

Je regardais fixement le bout de papier devant moi. Je me sentais idiote. Jacob était au courant et pourtant, je n'esquissais toujours pas le moindre geste. Jacob soupira et je l'entendis tourner une page du journal.

« Bella, tu vas le fixer encore longtemps comme ça ? »

POV Edward

Je retournais voir mon maître. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et je n'avais pas arrêté de revoir tous les morceaux que je devais jouer un peu plus tard. Je marchais le long du couloir quand mon téléphone sonna. Je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro. Je décrochai.

« Allo. »

« Edward, c'est Bella. »

« Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ca va bien, je…je t'appelai pour savoir si on pouvais se voir ? »

« Ecoute, là je ne peux pas. Je dois donner un concert privé…tu sais pour rattraper mon récital. C'est important. Si tu veux on pourra se voir après. »

« Okay, je te retrouve où ? »

« Je passerai te chercher chez toi si ça te va. »

« D'accord. »

« Je viendrai vers dix-neuf heures, on pourra aller manger quelque part comme ça. »

« Ca me va. Ecoute, Edward, pour hier… »

« On verra ça se soir. »

« Comme tu veux. Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure. » Et je raccrochai.Décidément, cette journée était de mieux en mieux.

POV Bella

Je regardai ma montre. Encore une demie heure avant qu'il n'arrive. J'étais nerveuse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quelle attitude adopter. Il devait m'emmener dîner mais je ne savais pas où. Alors dans le doute, j'avais mis une robe toute simple avec des ballerines. Elle était bleue nuit avec de fines bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche qui me dégageai la nuque. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir puis descendis rejoindre les autres. Rosalie et Angéla discutaient dans le salon tandis qu'Alice était dans la cuisine. En m'entendant descendre, Alice passa la tête de la porte. Elle m'intima de me taire et de la suivre. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha de moi et chuchota.

« Se soir Emmett dort ici, vous aurez l'appartement pour vous seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autres n'est au courant. » Je la regardais interloquée.

« Alice, comment as-tu su ? »

« Je fais peut-être l'idiote, mais je ne suis pas aveugle…et puis Jake a fini par lâcher le morceau. » Elle me souriait, fière d'elle et de ses manigances.

« Et comment es-tu sûr qu'Emmett dormira bien ici ? » Je la soupçonnais d'avoir arranger les choses.

« Jasper vient avec lui pour passer la soirée ici…je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne puisse pas repartir. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

A cet instant, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'entendis Rosalie qui allait ouvrir. Je me dirigeai vers le hall. Il était là. Il arborait un magnifique sourire. Je pris le temps de le détailler un moment. Il portait un pantalon de toile beige avec un maillot en lin blanc et une paire de bateaux. Il parlait avec Rosalie mais lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi, je su dans l'instant que nous allions passés une merveilleuse soirée.


	12. Fête foraine

**Pour finir la journée ne beauté voilà le chapitre 12 !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

POV Edward

Elle était très jolie. Cette robe lui allait à merveille. Elle soulignait sa taille fine et mettait en valeur le galbe de ses jambes. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle se dirigeai vers moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire tellement elle était radieuse. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée.

Je saluai Rosalie, Angéla et Alice. Bella me suivait et je lui ouvris la portière de la voiture. Elle s'installa avec grâce. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre. Une fois dans la voiture, je démarrai et pris la direction du port. Je la regardai furtivement. Elle avait l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle tourna son beau visage vers moi et me souri.

« Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« C'est une surprise ! Je suis sûr que ça te plaira ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu es bien présomptueux. » Et elle ria. J'adorai entendre ce son. Son rire était si clair, si pur.

« Tu verras, fais moi confiance ! »

Je tournai dans une petite rue qui longeait le port. Je trouvais une place et me gara. Je sortais et me dépêchai de lui ouvrir la portière. Je lui pris la main pour l'aider à sortir. En tenant ses doigts dans ma paume, je senti un courant électrique me parcourir. Je ne tenais plus, j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi. Alors doucement mais sûrement, je la pris dans mes bras. D'une main, je lui relevai son visage et je l'embrassai.

Dès que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je sentais le désir de posséder son corps revenir en moi. Mes mains ne pouvaient que la toucher et je sentais que sa peau frissonnait à mon contact. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Je pouvais sentir ses seins se durcir à travers le tissu. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge ! Elle voulait me torturer durant toute cette soirée.

POV Bella

Nos langues ne pouvaient rester loin l'une de l'autre très longtemps. L'envie de me faire sienne revenait un peu plus à chaque respiration. Je ne voulais pas rompre notre baiser mais la faim nous rappela son bon souvenir. Oh oui, j'avais faim, faim de lui, de son être, de sa peau caressant la mienne. Mais nous venions juste d'arriver et je ne savais toujours pas où il comptait m'emmener.

En m'écartant de lui, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, la même passion qui brûlait mon corps.

J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle tant ce baiser avait été passionné. Il me caressa la joue et je me sentais fondre sous ses doigts. Cependant, des gloussements nous ramenèrent à la réalité et je me mordit la lèvre tant j'étais gênée d'avoir eu cette attitude en pleine rue.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je du lutter pour ne pas reprendre sa bouche. Il glissa alors ses doigts dans les miens et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je voyais qu'il m'emmenait vers le port mais une fois arrivé, je me rendis compte qu'une fête foraine s'y était installée.

« Edward ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas aller dans une fête foraine ! »

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que cela te plairait. Mais avant, on va aller manger si tu es d'accord. »

« Oh oui ! »

A la lueur des néons et des ampoules qui clignotaient, je redevenais une petite fille. Riant et m'émerveillant devant tous ces manèges. Nous prîmes un hot dog chez un marchant ambulant et nous nous asseyes sur un banc en bois.

« Alors, et ton rendez-vous ? Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Bien, très bien même. »

« Tu vas aller à New York alors. » Il m'avait déjà expliqué en quoi son récital était important mais avec les événements récents, j'avouais que je ne m'étais guère soucié de cela. Et maintenant cela revêtait une importance capitale pour moi.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Rien n'a été confirmé. Mais il y a des chances. » On venait juste de se retrouvé et on parlé déjà de se quitter. Quelle ironie !

« Et ce serai pour quand ? »

« Je partirai dés les cours terminés. Ce n'est que pour trois mois mais je serai au sein d'un des plus grand orchestre au monde. Si ça arrive vraiment, je ne sais pas encore comment je réagirai. J'ai attendu une occasion pareille toute ma vie. » Je senti alors une vague de tristesse m'étreindre. Je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Je voulais qu'il reste ici, avec moi. Quelle égoïste je faisais. « Tu pourrais venir avec moi » Je failli m'étouffer quand j'entendis sa proposition.

« Excuse moi ? »

« Ben, oui. Je suis sûr que tu trouverais d'excellents sujets pour tes photos. Et puis ça pourrait être une opportunité aussi pour toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois attendre l'expo. Il y a des professionnels qui vont venir, peut-être que quelqu'un me fera une proposition comme on t'a fait. »

« On en reparlera à ce moment là alors. » Il soupira et se leva. « Bon, ça te dit de faire un tour de manège ? »

« On est là pour ça non ? » je me levai également et le suivi.

Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et je fis de même. Nous arpentions les allées, nous arrêtant devant différents stands. Il me gagna une peluche au tir au pigeon. Nous mangions des pommes d'amour et des barbes à papa. Nous fîmes un tour dans la grande roue et au sommet on s'embrassa de nouveau. Je ne pouvais rêver d'une meilleure soirée.

Après deux heures de déambulations, il m'entraîna vers un stand un peu à l'écart. Une femme d'un certain âge criait pour rameuter les visiteurs. Elle avait de l'embonpoint mais son visage inspirait de la sympathie. Elle portait de nombreux châles et son cou ainsi que ses doigts étaient remplis de bijoux. En grosses lettres bleues et roses, un néon désignant le Tunnel de l'Amour clignotait.

« Ca te dit qu'on essaie ? » Il me regardait avec un air espiègle.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bohémienne. Elle nous installa dans un char ressemblant à un cygne et nous avions l'impression qu'il flottait sur l'eau. Le siège était recouvert d'un tissu de velours rouge et bien rembourré. Une fois assis, on aurait pu se croire dans un canapé tellement c'était confortable.

Le cygne se mit à bouger et il s'engagea dans un tunnel. Au début, tout était noir puis des petites lumières venaient éclairer des scènes peintes sur les parois. Elles représentaient toutes les formes que l'amour pouvait refléter. Au bout de cinq minutes pourtant, notre char s'immobilisa. Je regardai Edward, pensant que cela était normal. Mais à son expression, je vis que non.

Une voix parla alors à travers un haut parleur nous indiquant qu'un problème technique était survenu et que nous devions patienter quelques minutes. Les chars nous précédant et nous suivant étaient vides. Nous étions totalement seuls. C'est alors que je senti sa main remonter le long de mon bras.

Cette caresse pourtant anodine déclencha en moi des frissons. Je me retournai alors vers lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Sans attendre plus, sa bouche prit la mienne et la fièvre qui m'avait consumé quelque temps plus tôt, reprit. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux afin de les agripper. Il passa les siennes dans le creux de mes reins et me plaqua contre lui.

Je fis descendre mes mains le long de sa nuque puis de son dos. Je voulais toucher sa peau alors je lui soulevai son maillot. Je dessinai des formes sur sa peau la sentant frissonner sous mes doigts. Il quitta alors mes lèvres et entreprit d'embrasser mon cou puis mes épaules. Je sentais également ses mains sur mon dos nu.

Il fit glissa une de mes bretelles avec ses dents. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière afin de lui faciliter l'accès à mon décolleter. Il passa alors une de ses mains sur ma poitrine, l'effleurant à travers le tissu de ma robe. N'en pouvant plus, je lui repris ses lèvres et me mis à califourchon sur lui. A travers le tissu de son pantalon, je pouvais sentir que sa virilité se tendait.

Je commençais alors à donner de légers mouvements de bassin, frottant mon intimité contre son sexe. Il grogna de plaisir. Il fit courir une main le long de mon flan et descendit jusque sur ma cuisse, puis il remonta la passant sous ma jupe. Il m'attrapa la hanche et je senti qu'il voulait que je continu mes mouvements.

Devant son désir, et le mien, une humidité vint se rependre sur mon sexe. Il glissa sa main dans ma culotte et pu constater mon envie de lui. Je déboutonnai son pantalon. Je me soulevai légèrement prenant appuis sur mes genoux pour qu'il puisse faire glisser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer sur ses jambes.

Dès qu'il fût libéré, je pris son membre dans ma main et entrepris de le caresser. Je le sentais gonfler contre ma paume. Cette fois, c'est lui qui ne tenait plus. Il enleva la dernière barrière à notre union. Je conduis alors son sexe vers le mien. J'avançais mon bassin doucement contre le sien, prolongeant le plaisir d'être enfin l'un dans l'autre.

Je repris mes mouvements et il les suivit. Je me cambrai afin de lui offrir ma poitrine. Me tenant le dos, il abaissa entièrement mon corsage libérant mes seins. Il attrapa un mamelon avec sa bouche et le goûta. Je gémis sous son baiser. Il continua passant d'un sein à l'autre. Des vagues de plaisir déferlèrent de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus intensément au fur et à mesure que nos bassins se mouvaient plus rapidement.

Je sentais l'extase arriver et je gémissais plus fort. Je sentais les muscles de mon vagin se tendrent et mon sexe palpiter quand l'orgasme arriva. Il jouît en m'entendant crier son nom. Je l'embrassai pendant que nos hanches ralentissaient. J'haletai. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle me ramenant doucement à la réalité. Je fini par me redressai, me retirant de lui. Je m'assis à son côté et commença à me rhabiller. Il remonta son boxer ainsi que son pantalon.

Dès que je fus de nouveau présentable, il m'attira à lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et alors comme par magie, notre char reprit son voyage. Ma robe devait être toute froissée, moi-même, je devais être toute échevelée. J'avais chaud. Mes mains tremblaient.

Nous finîmes par sortir. La bohémienne s'avança vers nous et s'excusa de cet incident. Edward lui sourit et lui dit que tout le plaisir était pour nous. Je rougis immédiatement. Il prit ma main et me demanda si je souhaitais rentrer. Je voyais exactement ce qu'il envisageait alors. Je le suivi donc jusqu'à son appartement.


	13. Grillé!

**Voilà la suite !!! Par contre pour le chapitre 14, il faudra être un peu plus patient. Ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration mais de temps.**

**Je souhaite également faire de gros gros gros bisous aux 20 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en Favorite story et aux 43 qui l'ont mis en Alert.**

**Je fais également un coucou à vous tous qui m'avez laissé des reviews (je ne vais pas tous vous citer sinon j'en ai pour un bon moment) et sachez que cella me motive pour vous mettre un chapitre tous les jours.**

**Spécial dédicace à mon Fan club de perverses…je vous aime aussi les filles !!!!**

POV Edward.

Je la regardais dormir. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, le drap remonté jusqu'à ses reins. Ses boucles brunes s'étalaient sur l'oreillet. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Mon ange. Je pris le drap et le tira jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa peau frissonnait et elle poussa un soupire.

Je me levai doucement ne voulant pas la réveiller. Je pris une douche rapide puis je m'habillais. Je griffonnai un rapide message sur un papier et le déposa à côté d'elle. Elle respirait lentement, preuve qu'elle dormait encore profondément. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et sorti.

POV Bella.

La lumière qui inondait la chambre me réveilla. Je tirai le drap jusqu'au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger. Je tendis le bras pou enserrer mon oreillet et trouva un papier. Je me redressai pour le lire.

_Je suis sorti pour aller chercher le petit-déj,_

_Fait comme chez toi,_

_Je reviens vite._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Edward_

J'effleurai du bout des doigts les mots qu'il avait écrit. La soirée avait était parfaite et la nuit qui avait suivi… Je rougissais rien qu'en y repensant. Je me levai et alla à sa penderie. Je pris une de ses chemises et la passa puis je ramassais mes affaires et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je me dévêtis et entra dans la douche. Quand j'ouvris le robinet, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Edward était revenu. Je laissai couler l'eau sur moi, savourant ce moment de solitude quant il tira sur le rideau de la douche.

« Dit moi, Eddie, t'as bientôt fini parce que là… » Je regardai Emmett surprise. Réalisant la situation, je tirai le rideau sur moi afin de cacher mon corps à ces yeux qui me détaillés.

« Emmett, sort d'ici ! » Je criai, tellement la situation était gênante. Il ne bougeait pas stupéfait de sa découverte. « Emmett, va t'en ! » Il fini par reprendre ses esprits et me sourit.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je fais du tricot. A ton avis ? Je prends une douche. Du moins, j'aimerai en prendre une, alors dégage ! » A cet instant, Edward passa la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Il s'arrêta net et nous regarda. Emmett passa son regard de son frère à moi.

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser… » Et il sortit en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Edward. Edward le suivit et me lança un regard d'excuse en fermant la porte derrière lui.

POV Edward

Je suivais Emmett jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fouilla dans le sachet que j'avais posé sur la table à la recherche d'un beignet. Je lui tirai le sachet des mains. Il me regarda et éclata de rire.

« Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » J'étais en colère.

« Hey, je te rappel que j'habite ici ! » Il continuait de rire.

« Tu ne devais pas rester chez Rosalie ? »

« Si, mais je devais me changer. Si j'avais su, je serai passé plus tard. » Il me fît un clin d'œil.

« Emmett, évite moi tes sous-entendus, je te pris. »

« Rooo, pour une fois que c'est moi qui te grille avec une fille…et quelle fille ! »

« Emmett ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Tu me gâches mon plaisir là ! » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? Je crains que Bella soit gênée par ta présence ici. »

« Dans l'état où je l'ai trouvé, je veux bien te croire ! »

« A ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain ? »

« Je pensais que c'était toi ! Mais Bella est plus jolie sous la douche que toi ! » Il reprit son ricanement stupide.

« Emmett, ça suffit ! Va t'en ! »

« Hey ! Je dois me changer ! » Je lui pris le bras pour le conduire vers la sortie.

« Okay, va chercher de quoi te changer et dégage ! Laisse nous tranquille. » Je le lâchais et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je regardais vers la salle de bain mais la porte restait close. Emmett revint quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était changé.

« C'est bon, je m'en vais. Je te laisse à tes fornications… »Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était parti.

Bella finit par me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle avait remis sa robe d'hier et à la lumière du jour, elle était encore plus belle. Elle me regarda.

« Où est Emmett ? »

« Parti. Il était juste venu se changer. Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ça et… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'aurai du mettre le loquet. C'est ma faute. »

« Je n'aurai pas du te laisser seule. »

« Tu l'as fait pour la bonne cause. Alors, où est mon café ? » Je lui tendis un gobelet.

Elle s'approcha de moi et le prit. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus et m'embrassa. « Merci. »

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Elle bu un peu de café.

« Je ne sais pas. Je devais aller au département pour développer les photos que j'ai pris ce week end. Et toi ? »

« Rien de prévu avant demain. »

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je te montrerai comment on fait. »

« Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir de toute façon… » Et je lui souris.

POV Bella

Il me faisait son petit sourire en coin et me fixait de ses prunelles ambrées. Je fini par m'assoire et il s'installa en face de moi. Il déballa le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait été cherché.

« Je vais devoir passer chez moi avant, je dois me changer également. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais avant, tu pourrais passer à l'immeuble désaffecté, ma voiture y est toujours. »

« Tu n'es pas encore aller la chercher ? » Il me regarda avec un air surpris.

« Non, personne ne connaît cet endroit…à part toi et je voudrais que cela reste ainsi. »

« Okay, on passera là-bas avant. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à l'université, devant le bâtiment d'Art. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Nous finîmes notre café. Je me levai pour prendre le reste de mes affaires puis nous partîmes.

Il me déposa devant l'immeuble pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture. Il me donna un long et profond baiser avant de me quitter. Je rentrai donc chez moi en espérant ne trouver personne. Bien sûr, ma prière ne fût pas exaucée. Alice m'attendait. A peine le seuil franchit, elle me sauta dessus.

« Alors ? Raconte un peu ta soirée ! Est-ce qu'elle a été comme tu l'espérais ? »

« Alice. » Je soupirai. « Laisse moi rentrer au moins ! »

Elle se recula pour que je puisse passer. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, Alice sur mes talons. Une fois dans ma chambre, elle s'assit sur mon lit en indien et recommença son interrogatoire.

« Alors, tu vas me raconter ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a emmené dîner où ? Vous avez fait quoi ensuite ? » Je commençai à me déshabiller sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Il m'a emmené dans une fête foraine et j'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

« C'est tout ? Je veux des détailles moi ! »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Je souriais. Je savais qu'à cet instant j'aurai pu lui demander n'importe quoi.

« Attends que je réfléchisse…tu l'as embrassé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Et… ? »

« Alice ! Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ? » Je me retournais faussement outrée.

« Non, bien sûr que non mais…c'est le plus important ! Alors, c'était comment ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ben de l'embrasser ! Oh, Bella arrête de jouer comme ça avec moi, c'est pas gentil ! » Je riais à sa réflexion.

« C'était…agréable. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Alice »

« Bon okay, je me contenterai de ça ! » Je fini par trouver un jean et un dos-nu que je passai. Je rejoignais Alice sur le lit. « Bon, et la soirée ? »

« On a beaucoup parlé, ri, on a fait deux, trois manéges. Il a même gagné une peluche au tir aux pigeons. »

« Et après ? » Ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

« Après…on est allé chez lui. »

« J'ai bien fais de garder Emmett ici alors ! Et… »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras ! D'ailleurs, Emmett m'a vu sous la douche ce matin. Il est au courant maintenant. »

« C'est pas vrai ? Et Edward, il était où ? »

« Parti chercher le petit-déj. »

« Et ensuite, t'as fait quoi ? »

« Que crois-tu que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai demandé de sortir et Edward est arrivé à ce moment là. »

« Et ben décidément ! » Elle commença à rire.

Je lui fis le récit de la fin de cette histoire et lui confia mon désarroi face à cette situation. Je comprenais mieux Rosalie quant elle m'avait demandé de garder le secret sur sa relation avec Emmett. Je souhaitais que le nouveau couple que je formais avec Edward reste également secret. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais avec l'arrivée d'Emmett, cela était plus que compromis. Quelle ironie ! J'avais dévoilé le secret de ma soeur et Emmett allait dévoiler celui de son frère.

Alice me serra dans ses bras une fois que j'eusse finis. Elle était aussi excitée que moi. Je l'a laissa en lui disant que je devais retrouver Edward. Elle m'embrassa encore une fois. Je pris mon sac où j'avais mis mon appareil et les pellicules que je devais développer puis je parti le retrouver.

POV Edward

J'étais assis sur les marches devant le bâtiment. J'avais mis mon Ipod sur mes oreilles en attendant Bella. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, à moins qu'elle se soit fait alpaguer par Alice. Je la connaissais maintenant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait lui demander un récit de la soirée.

J'attendais donc là, accoudé aux marches derrière moi, regardant les étudiants passer quand une silhouette s'approcha de moi. Je la regardais venir vers moi en réprimant un sentiment de dégoût. Jessica arborait toujours ce petit sourire satisfait.

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu sortir avec une peste pareille. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque je ne la connaissais pas et je ne savais pas ce dont elle était capable. Cependant, malgré ce mauvais penchant, je savais aussi qu'elle pouvait être gentille et adorable. Elle me l'avait montré une fois. Néanmoins, nous nous étions quittés en bon terme et elle ne m'avait jamais fais de mal. J'enlevais mes écouteurs.

« Salut Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau assis là tout seul ? » Je savais que c'était la dernière personne à qui je devais dire la vérité.

« Rien de bien passionnant tu vois et toi ? »

« Oh, je dois retrouver Lauren, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Non merci, je vais aller voir si je peux trouver mon maître de musique, je dois lui parler » Ce qui était vrai mais pas dans l'immédiat.

« Quel dommage ! Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu discuter et puis avec notre dernière rencontre… »

« Dit moi au faite, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » Elle me regardait d'un air soupçonneux. « Tu t'inquiètes pour l'autre ? Tu t'intéresses à elle. Ta réaction m'a surprise tu sais. Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant en colère. »

« C'est juste une amie c'est tout. Et je m'inquiète pour mes amis. Même pour toi tu sais ! »

« Vraiment ? » Elle reprit son sourire satisfait. « Je ne savais pas que tu me considérais comme ton amie. »

« Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Fais attention Jessica, je sais comment tu peux être et je ne voudrais pas que tu nuisses à un de mes amis même si tu en fais parti. »

« Edward, entre Bella et moi cela est devenu comme une jeu. Et depuis le temps, je ne crois pas qu'elle se souci encore de moi et de mes sales coups ! »

« Fais attention Jesse, c'est tout. »

« Okay, okay…je dois y aller là sinon Lauren va m'étriper. Mais la prochaine fois, on ira boire un verre, hein ? »

« D'accord. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Je me redressai et posa mes coudes sur mes genoux. J'allais remettre mes écouteurs quand je vis Bella arriver. Elle avait revêtu une tenu des plus décontracter et me souriait. Elle me fît signe de la suivre. Je me levai et la suivit. Elle grimpa au deuxième étage à toute allure sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Je la suivais toujours quant elle entra dans une salle. Je me dépêchais et elle referma la porte derrière moi.

La pièce était éclairée par une lumière rouge. Je tournais sur moi et pris Bella dans mes bras. Je la plaquais contre la porte en l'embrassant. Je glissai mes mains sur la cambrure de ses reins. Ma langue rencontra immédiatement la sienne et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Ce baiser me redonnait vie. Elle n'était pas partie longtemps mais cela m'avait paru une éternité. La sentir contre moi était la seule chose que je désirais le plus. Je fini par quitter ses lèvres pour entreprendre une descente vers son cou. Elle haletait ce qui amplifia mon désir.

« Edward » Elle murmurait mais je continuai. « On n'est pas là pour ça. » Je remontai tout doucement vers son oreille.

« Je sais, c'est juste pour te donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. » Je souri et lui repris ses lèvres.

Je fini par m'écarter à contre cœur et la laissa préparer son matériel. Je m'assis sur un tabouret posé dans un coin et la regarda. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient gracieux. Elle releva ses cheveux et les retint en faisant un chignon avec un feutre. Elle me regardait de temps en temps et me souriait. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, elle me raconta son entrevue avec Alice et moi, je lui fis par de la mienne avec Jessica. A son prénom, elle se figea.

Je me levai et alla vers elle. Je la rassurai quant à ma relation avec Jessica. Je lui relatai la courte aventure que j'avais eue avec elle et lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle leva ses grands yeux marrons vers moi et je voyais que malgré mes paroles, elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle me dit qu'elle avait mis en garde Mike également et que celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru. Je connaissais la suite.

« Bella, à la différence de Mike, je connais très bien Jessica. Je t'assure, arrête de t'inquiéter. » Dans un certain sens cela me faisait plaisir car son attitude montrait qu'elle tenait à moi.

« Peut-être mais elle… » Elle soupira. « Elle a fais tellement de choses que c'est plus fort que moi, c'est devenu presque un réflexe. » Je lui déposai un baiser sur les lèvres et la serra contre moi.

POV Bella.

Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire se répète encore une fois. Bien que ce n'était que le début, je tenais déjà beaucoup à Edward et je savais que plus tard elle le saurait, mieux cela vaudrait. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et retourna à mon travail. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher mes craintes mais son apparente confiance m'avait quelque peu rassuré. Cependant, il ne la connaissait pas comme moi je la connaissais.

Je fini par lui parler d'autres choses. Il se mit à côté de moi et commenta tous ce que je faisais. Je lui expliquai la procédure pour développer des photos. Il fit mine de s'y intéresser mais il me regardait plus que ce que je lui montrais. Cependant, après deux bonnes heures de travail, j'avais enfin fini. Il m'aida à ranger et nettoyer le matériel puis il fît ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, c'est-à-dire m'embrasser.

Cette fois, je le laissa faire et l'incita même à aller plus loin. Nous étions seuls dans une pièce sombre et une ampoule à l'extérieur indiquait que la porte ne devait pas être ouverte. Il me fît assoire sur la table et écarta mes jambes pour se rapprocher de moi. Je commençais à lui mordiller sa lèvres inférieur puis la suça. Il enleva le feutre que j'avais glissé dans mes cheveux, les libérant et passa sa main dedans.

J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise et passa mes mains sur son torse. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et titilla le lobe de mon oreille avec le bout de sa langue. Cela me donna des frissons et je ris. Il me caressa le dos et remonta vers ma poitrine. Je sentais une chaleur s'emparer de mon bas ventre quant il passa sa main sur un de mes seins.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvra à la volée nous révélant à notre encombrant visiteur. Lauren se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte les mains sur les hanches. Elle nous fixait, les yeux ébahis et la bouche ouverte. Je descendis de la table, remis correctement mon top, et lissa mes cheveux. Edward reboutonna sa chemise rapidement et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en souriant. Cette fois, c'était sûr, nous étions grillés.


	14. Surprise!

**Voilà après trois jours d'absence, je reviens avec la chapitre 14. J'espère que celui là vous plaira autant que les autres.**

**Cette fois, j'ai voulu mettre en lumière un autre couple qui me plaît beaucoup. Alors c'est la scéance petite larme je vous préviens!  
**

POV Bella

« Bella, tu es prêtes ? »

« Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! » Je finissais en quatrième vitesse mon café et pris mon sac. Rosalie m'attendait dans le hall, tapotant du pied d'impatience.

« Bella, active bon sang ! On va être en retard ! »

« C'est bon ! Je suis là ! Je suis là ! On peut y aller… »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je suivais Rosalie jusqu'à sa voiture quand je me rendais compte que j'avais oublié le cadeau. Je retournais vite fait le chercher et nous pûmes y aller. Les autres devaient déjà nous attendre. Nous finîmes par arriver au Country Club. Une fois garée, nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer, Alice allait bientôt arriver et il y avait encore des détails à revoir.

Je rentrais dans la salle et je vis Edward. Il était déjà prêt et discutait avec le DJ. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par tourner la tête et quant il me vit, il me fît son sourire en coin si craquant. Il s'excusa auprès du DJ et vint me rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un long baiser. Je l'avais quitté un peu plus tôt mais cella m'avait paru une éternité. Nous étions ensemble depuis plus de quinze jours et nous nous quittions que très rarement.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du campus et à mon grand étonnement, je n'avais encore pas eu de nouvelles de Jessica ou de Mike d'ailleurs. Apparemment, celle-ci avait fini par me laisser tranquille, quant à Mike, je savais qu'il était resté mais je ne l'avais plus vue depuis le festival.

Je nageai donc dans le bonheur et je ne m'en plaignais pas bien au contraire. Le seul qui avait paru bougon sur ma toute nouvelle relation fût Jacob, et ce uniquement parce qu'Edward l'avait remplacé dans mon lit et que par conséquent, il devait dormir tout seul lors des absences de Chris.

Une fois notre baiser rompu, je repris mes esprits. Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda de la tête au pied avec un regard appréciateur. J'avais revêtu une robe en soie parme qui m'était ma taille fine en valeur et dont la jupe descendait jusqu'au dessus du genou. Je portais également des sandales à talon de la même couleur que ma robe. Rosalie m'avait remonté les cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué et y avait placé quelques perles.

« Tu es magnifique mon cœur. » Et il m'embrassa de nouveau.

« C'est une création d'Alice. Je crois que je suis devenue son mannequin officiel. »

« Hey, les amoureux, on a encore du boulot avant que tous le monde arrive ! Vous pourrez passer aux choses sérieuses une fois seuls ! » Emmett venait d'arriver et il portait une énorme gerbe de fleurs dans ses bras. « Venez nous aider, le fleuriste vient d'arriver et il faut décharger la camionnette. »

« C'est vrai ça ! Arrêter de vous tripoter, pensez un peu à ceux qui sont seuls. » Jacob venait d'entrer à la suite d'Emmett.

« Jacob, tu n'es pas seul. Où est Chris d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. » Demandais-je.

« Parti vers d'autres cieux. »

« Il ne devait pas repartir avant deux jours ! Quel dommage ! »

« Et oui, c'est ma croix mais il est tellement sexy dans son uniforme… » Je le vis frissonner à cette évocation et je souris. Il déposa les fleurs sur une table et déposa un baiser sonore dans mon cou. « Chéri, tu es splendide ! » Il regarda Edward et lui sourit. « T'inquiète pas Eddie, tu sais bien que ta chère et tendre ne risque rien avec moi ! »

« Je sais Jake, mais que veux-tu, tu restes un mec pour moi… »

« Mais je le suis ! C'est juste que je salive plus quand je vois ton petit cul plutôt que celui de Bella ! » A ces mots, Edward blêmit et j'éclatais de rire en même temps que Jacob. Je m'approchais d'Edward et lui embrassa la mâchoire.

« Jacob te taquine Edward, respire ! »

« J'adore ce type ! » Reprit Emmett en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Jake qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? T'es pas possible ! Aller bouge ta graisse, ils vont bientôt arriver ! » Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

« Chéri, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas un gramme de cellulite sur mon corps ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant de tes fesses… » Et il fît claquer une main sur ses fesses.

« Jake ! Je vais te tuer ce coup-ci ! » Emmett retint Rosalie en lui passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Laisse tomber Rosie. Et puis je l'aime bien moi comme ça ton fessier… »

« Okay, okay, stop, on fait une pose. » Dis-je. « Emmett et Jake finissez de décharger les leurs, Rose va en cuisine pour voir si tout est prêt, Edward appelle Jasper pour savoir où ils en sont et moi je fini la déco. Aller, au boulot ! »

Tous le monde fini par retourner à sa tâche. Edward m'avertit qu'Alice et Jasper seraient là dans moins d'une heure et que les invités commenceraient à arriver dans un quart d'heure. C'est donc dans un temps record, que nous finîmes les préparatifs. C'était l'anniversaire d'Alice mais Jasper avait insisté pour qu'on fasse les choses en grand car il avait une déclaration à faire. Bien sûr, j'étais au courant ainsi que toute la petite bande.

Les invités arrivèrent et commencèrent à s'installer aux tables. Quand Jasper et Alice arrivèrent ce fût un joyeux bordel. Alice prit un air étonné qui n'échappa à personne. Elle embrassa Jasper et la soirée commença. Alice était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle adorait les réceptions et surtout être le centre d'attention sans pour autant être narcissique.

Au bout d'une heure, elle vint me rejoindre. J'étais assise au bar et je buvais une margarita. Elle fît signe au barman de lui servir la même chose.

« Alors, ça te plaît ta petite soirée ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mais Jasper ne veut toujours pas me dire ce qu'il me réserve. C'est frustrant si tu savais… »

« En effet, je veux bien te croire… » Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux.

« T'es au courant ? Tu sais ce qu'il prépare, hein ouais ? » Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. « Et en tant que meilleure amie tu vas me le dire n'est-ce pas ? » Je secouais la tête.

« Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me tue. Et puis, quand tu sauras ce qu'il prépare tu me remercieras de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'ai hâte de voir ta tête. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir sur toi. »

Elle trépigna sur son siège. « Oh, Bella, sois gentille ! S'te plait, s'te plaiiiit ! »

« Non, je ne dirai rien ! »

« Pff, vous êtes cruel avec moi. Moi qui suis si gentille avec vous, si douce… »

« …si curieuse aussi ! » Je riais devant son air renfrogné. Edward nous rejoint et posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me murmura :

« Tu veux danser ? »

« Bonne idée ! » Je me retournais vers Alice. « Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça ! Tu vas adorer. » Et je parti à la suite d'Edward.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, je posai ma tête sur son torse. Je fermais les yeux et laissais la musique m'envahir. Je pouvais sentir sa main dans mon dos et ses doigts le caresser. Ce contact me donnait des frissons. Je relevais la tête et le regarda. Il avait ce regard de braise qui me faisait fondre et s'en rien dire, nos lèvres se trouvèrent. C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un toussoter. Je me reculais à regret et vis Jacob.

« Tu permets ? » Edward me regarda et me fît passer dans les bras de Jake. « Jasper est dans la salle à côté, il a besoin de toi je crois. » Il aquièça et s'en alla. « Alors mon cœur, tu t'amuses ? » Il me lança son sourire dévoilant toute ses dents.

« Et bien, en vérité tu viens d'interrompre un moment particulièrement agréable là ! »

« Oh, tu vas retrouver Lèvres en Feu dans un instant, tu peux bien danser avec ton vieil ami un peu, non ? » Je le regardais et souris. Jake avait vraiment le don pour trouver des sobriquets.

« Lèvres en Feu ? »

« Ben, quoi ? Vous êtes toujours collés. C'est pas à la limite si on devrait utiliser un pied-de-biche pour vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. »

« Jake, n'exagère pas ! Je te manque à ce point là ? »

« C'est que j'avais pris mes petites habitudes ! Sais-tu comment Chris t'appelle quant il part en voyage ? » Je le regardais avec un air étonné.

« Non. »

« Ma maîtresse ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ben, il faut dire que je passe, ou plutôt passait, presque plus de temps chez toi que chez moi. »

« Et bien me voilà flatté ! »

« Tu peux ! Je suis certainement le seul homo dont le petit copain accepte que je puisse avoir une _maîtresse_ » Et nous nous mîmes à rire.

La soirée continua de se dérouler tranquillement. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, Emmett et Rosalie enflammaient la piste de danse, je restais avec Alice pendant qu'Edward parlait avec Jacob. Jasper venait encore une fois de nous faire faux bond mais je savais qu'il était anxieux et nerveux.

Passé vingt-trois heures, le DJ demanda à Alice de bien vouloir se mettre au milieu de la piste. Elle me lança un regard d'inquiétude et je lui souriais pour l'a mettre en confiance. Edward vint me rejoindre et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Emmett, Rosalie et Jacob se tenaient également à nos côtés. Les lumières furent éteintes et Jasper apparu dans un halo blanc, éclairé par un projecteur. Il tenait un micro et commença à chanter.

_You could be my unintended,_

_Choice to live __my live extended,_

_You could be the one I'll always love._

_You could be the one who listens,_

_To my deepest inquisitions,_

_You could be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can,_

_But I'__m busy mending broken,_

_Pieces of the live I had before…_

Durant toute la chanson, ils ne pouvaient détacher le regard l'un de l'autre. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je voyais le regard d'Alice s'embuer également. Lorsque Jasper fini de chanter, il était devant Alice et lui tenait la main. Elle lui caressa d'une main la joue et lui sourit. Il posa alors un genou à terre et tendit un petit écrin à Alice. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Alice, je t'aime depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je sais depuis le début que tu es celle que j'attendais. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Elle sauta alors littéralement sur place et ses joues étaient baignées par les larmes.

« Oui, oui, oui, Jasper. » Il se releva et l'embrassa.

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la chanson c'est Unintended de m****use. Je l'ai coupé (honte à m****oi) ****m****ais cela n'est pas bien grave pour la suite de l'histoire n'est-ce pas? C'est une chanson que j'adore et que je trouve ****m****agnifique sans parler du groupe que j'ai****m****e beaucoup.  
**


	15. Machiavélique

**Le voilà en fin ce fameux chapitre. Je sais que je vous avez habitué à un rythme plus soutenu mais j'ai eu pas mal de FF à lire.**

**Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et pour une fois je souhaite particulièrement mettre en lumière celles de PetiteféeMoi, Demoisel, et Ptibiscui. Sans oublier les inconditionnelles, les merveilleuses cupines d'allociné c'est-à-dire Pooh, Beth, Juju, Jeny, Cynthisa, (je vous aime les filles !) Doudoune, Mademoiselle M7, Jesscali et Supernana.**

**Et encore merci à mon Athénais qui me relis et qui me pousse dans mon écriture.**

POV Jessica

Je touillais mon coca avec ma paille. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward était avec cette greluche. Comment un garçon aussi sexy que lui pouvait aller avec une banalité pareille ? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. J'avais bien vu qu'une certaine relation c'était établie entre eux mais jamais j'aurai pu penser à ça ! Décidément, elle avait vraiment le chic pour tomber sur des perles.

D'abord Mike Newton, qui était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, quaterback de l'équipe de foot, roi de la promo et maintenant Edward Cullen, le mec le plus sexy et le plus gentil que je connaissais. Jamais je n'aurai du le laisser partir. Quelle idiote je faisais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je gâche tout ? Pff tout simplement par ce que c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que je me sentais vulnérable, il fallait que je fasse ma Jessica, comme disait Lauren, ça évitait de souffrir mais également d'être heureuse.

Pour Mike, je ne dis pas, je savais qu'il était un coureur de jupons et je ne supportais plus de la voir aussi heureuse et d'afficher ce sourire béah tous les jours alors que lui s'en donnait à cœur joie dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire c'est qu'il ne pas même pas vu venir. Quel idiot franchement. Il savait en plus quel genre de relation j'entretenais avec Bella et lui, comme un abruti, il avait cru que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre nous. Tous compte fais, en y réfléchissant bien, je lui avais rendu un fier service !

Il est vrai que c'était une bête au pieu et je regrette encore qu'elle nous ait trouvé en pleine action mais quand j'ai vu sa tête…, non, je ne regrette rien en fait. Par contre pour la suite, là j'ai des remords. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait un accident et que ça aille aussi loin. Mais ils avaient fini par rompre et moi je me retrouvais encore toute seule. Enfin…j'avais gardé de bonne relation avec lui malgré tout et il était clair que lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous c'était uniquement pour le sexe. J'avais toujours réussi à avoir ça.

Pour Edward, là c'était plus compliqué. Notre couple n'avait duré que le temps d'un été et il est le seul avec qui j'avais pu être moi. Facette que très peu de personne connaissait. Dès que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial mais idiote que j'étais je croyais que cella ne durerait pas et j'y avais mis un terme avant qu'il ne me rejette. Je lui avait fait du grand Jessica pour qu'il comprenne et même là, il avait été d'un gentillesse incroyable.

Et maintenant j'étais son amie. Mais je voulais plus et cette fois je m'arrangerai pour que ça se passe en douceur. Du moins je ferai mon possible. Mais comment ? Il me connaissait bien et saurait ce que je prépare, je devais donc d'être prudente sinon j'allais le perdre et définitivement cette fois.

POV Mike.

Où était-elle encore passée ? Je la cherchais depuis une bonne heure et pas moyen qu'elle réponde à mes appels. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. Je lui avais bien dit pourtant que devais lui parler. Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu le faire hier soir mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment là. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs. C'était une chose que j'appréciais chez elle. Pas de question. Pas de regret. Juste le plaisir de se faire plaisir. J'espérai conserver cet aspect de notre _amitié_ une fois que tout sera fini. Mais cette fois je serai prudent.

Bon, j'avais vu Lauren, et elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait à la cafétéria. Mais elle n'y était pas. Pff. Ca commençait sérieusement à me courir. Je détestai chercher après quelqu'un. C'est alors que je m'aperçu qu'il y avait une autre cafétéria. Parfois je me demandais si j'avais toute ma tête. Je me remis donc en marche et cette fois je la trouvai.

Elle était en train de contempler son verre de coca. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être pensait-elle à moi et à notre nuit…Il est vrai que j'avais connu mieux mais elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal et elle était surtout encline à tenter de nouveaux trucs. La seule qui m'avait marqué au fer rouge c'était Bella. La seule que j'avais aimée. La seule qui avait vu en moi quelqu'un d'autre que le play-boy. Et je l'avais perdue.

J'étais heureux avec elle. Elle était si simple, si gentille. Comment j'avais pu la tromper ? Surtout comment j'avais pu me faire pincer ? J'avais toujours fait attention, ne le faisant jamais chez moi et me débrouillant pour qu'elle soit toujours loin. Mais il avait Jacob. Ce satané Jacob. Je n'avais jamais pu le supporter, lui et ses manières envers elle. Elle était à moi et pourtant, il ne se gênait pas à la toucher et à l'embrasser. Et je savais que c'était de sa faute si elle m'avait quitté, si elle avait perdu mon bébé.

Mon bébé. C'est à cause de ça que je ne m'étais pas défendu quant il s'était jeté sur moi. J'étais anéanti. Depuis le temps qu'on essayait…non, il fallait que Jacob s'en mêle. Comment a-t-il su ? Je me vengerai de lui bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, je devais récupérer Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et pour cela j'avais besoin de Jessica.

POV Jessica

Je sentais que quelqu'un m'observais et je levais la tête. Mike me faisait face dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'assit en face de moi et bu une gorgé de mon verre.

« Hey ! Te gène pas surtout ! »

« Oh, c'est bon Jessica, j'ai pas la rage…et même si je l'avais, je te l'aurai refilé depuis un bon moment maintenant ! » Il me fît un clin d'œil et ria.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une gâterie ? » Il sourit à ma remarque.

« On verra ça plus tard…non, en fait j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Il redevint sérieux chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je t'écoute. » En quoi pouvais-je l'aider ? Et surtout le voulais-je ?

« Voilà, je suppose que tu es au courant que Bella et l'autre Edwin sont ensemble. »

« Edward » repris-je.

« Mouais, peu importe. » Il pris une inspiration. « J'ai besoin de toi pour les séparer. » Là il éveilla mon intérêt.

« Continu… »

« Je souhaite récupérer Bella et j'ai besoin de tes talents pour ça ! »

« Et en quoi je me réjouirai que tu retourne avec Miss Perfection ? » Je lui jetais un regard dédaigneux.

« Et bien pour me faire plaisir…et par la même occasion pour _te_ faire plaisir ! »

« Et en quoi votre couple serait me faire plaisir ? Tu es à moi actuellement, si tu retournes avec elle, il faudra recommencer ce jeu de cache-cache qui est lassant à la longue. »

« Et bien tu pourrais mettre le main sur Edwin. Je sais qu'il ne t'ai pas indifférent. »

« Edward ! »

« Ah, tu vois ! » Je réfléchis un instant. Je le connaissais bien et je savais qu'il pouvait être plus retors que moi parfois. Surtout quand une fille était en jeu et là il s'agissait de Bella. Sa précieuse Bella…

« Okay. Je t'écoute. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Alors, voilà… »

**Mouahahah...alors, comment avez trouvé ce chapitre du POV de nos deux charmants amis ? Etonnant ? Agaçant ? Peur pour nos amoureux préférés ? La suite bientôt…**


	16. Disputes

**Voilà enfin la suite !!! Alors, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés et je suis très fière car j'en suis à plus de 200 !! Pour cette occasion je vous ai fait un LEMON ! (Ça faisait longtemps aussi).**

**Ce coup-ci, je fais un gros bisou à ma Jenny qui m'a relu et qui a apprécié ce chapitre. **

**Je précise également que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle Dilemme.**

**Je posterai au moins un chapitre de chaque par semaine voir plus selon mes possibilités.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus, alors comme dit Beth…**_**Enjoy !**_

POV Bella

Je sortais du labo photo pour aller rejoindre Alice à la cafétéria. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas déjeuné ensemble et j'avouai que mon amie me manquait. Nous avions tous énormément de travail en vu des examens finaux qui se profilaient en fin de semaine prochaine. De plus, mon vernissage approchait également à grands pas puisqu'il devait conclure la fin de l'année.

Ainsi, à part Edward, je ne voyais pratiquement plus personne. A la maison nous ne faisions que nous entrevoir. Même Jacob avait dû presque me kidnapper pour que je passe un peu de temps avec lui. Je commençais à sentir la lassitude de cette situation et priai pour que cela passe le plus rapidement possible.

Edward avait bien eu la confirmation de son engagement saisonnier au sein du philharmonique de New York et il n'attendait plus que ma réponse à le suivre. J'en crevais d'envie mais je me devais de garder la tête froide. Mes opportunités commençaient déjà à arriver mais aucune ne me satisfaisait. J'attendais donc impatiemment mon expo car c'est à ce moment là que mes véritables chances de décrocher un bon stage allaient se concrétiser.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je ne fis pas attention et je percutai quelqu'un en entrant dans la cafétéria. Je sentis une main me serrer le bras afin de m'éviter de me retrouver par terre. Je levai les yeux et reconnu le sourire charmeur de Mike. Je me dégageais et replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois » Sa voix était calme mais teinté d'une note d'amusement.

« Oui, il y a certaines habitudes qui sont tenaces » Dis-je agacer.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »

« Bien, bien, et toi ? Toujours pas reparti ? » Je voulais être clair avec lui et lui montrer qu'il ne me faisait plus rien.

« Non, toujours pas. J'ai décidé de rester encore quelque temps. » Sa réponse se voulait désinvolte mais je sentais bien que je l'avais blessé. « J'ai appris pour toi et Edwin. C'est bien, je suis content pour toi. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Je le regardai étonné de sa réflexion. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. « Oui, _Edward_ est quelqu'un de très bien. Je suis très heureuse avec lui. »

« Ecoute Bella, je vois bien que tu as tourné la page et que je ne jouerai plus un rôle dans ta vie mais si on pouvait rester ami malgré tout. Ce serait dommage de rester en froid comme ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta la nuque. Il était mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas Mike. Peut-être. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. » Je le fixai ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus.

« Okay, je pense que je ne peux pas t'en demander plus. Tu ne cherches pas à m'éviter, c'est déjà ça. » Là, il me faisait pitié. Il me faisait son regard de petit garçon et il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Je n'avais jamais su.

« C'est bon, Mike. Ami. » Et je lui tendis la main. Il l'a pris et déposa un baiser sur le dessus. Ce contact me fit frissonner. Il relâcha ma paume et me sourit.

« Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner ? A moins que tu ais quelque chose de prévu… »

« En fait, je dois rejoindre Alice. Elle doit m'attendre d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, okay, bon ben ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors. Salut Bella. »

« Salut Mike. »

Et il s'en alla. Je restais quelques instants le regard dans le vide quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautais à ce contact. Je me retournai et vis Alice qui me souriait. Cependant, son regard exprimait plus de l'inquiétude. Je lui souriais pour la rassurer. Sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers le self. Elle me suivit et attendit que je parle. Une fois assise, je ne pu retenir un soupire.

« Vas-y pose ta question. » Je fixai ma part de pizza.

« Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore ? » Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je fini par lever les yeux. J'ouvris ma bouteille d'eau et bu un peu avant de lui répondre.

« Je vais bien Alice. Je t'assure. Il, il veut qu'on devienne ami. » Elle s'étrangla en entendant ma réponse. Elle toussa pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Excuse moi ?! Il est pas un peu cinglé ? Il croit vraiment que vous aller devenir ami après ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Je ne lui répondis pas. Elle me regarda et commença à secouer la tête. « Bella, ne me dit pas que tu lui as pardonné. Il ne le mérite pas, tu le sais. »

« Alice, c'est le passé. Il faut savoir tourner la page. Au moins comme ça je mets un terme à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Mais Bella… » Elle me regardait avec incrédulité.

« Alice » La coupai-je. « C'est comme ça, alors ça ne sert à rien que tu essaies de me faire changer d'avis. Si j'ai réussi à passer l'éponge tu le feras aussi. »

« Je doute que Jacob sois du même avis. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

« C'est ma vie Alice. Et Jacob fera ce que je lui demande de faire ! J'en ai assez que vous soyez toujours la à épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes. » J'étais en colère. Oui, j'en avais assez. Je n'étais pas une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger. Cela avait trop duré.

« Bella tu sais bien que si on agit comme ça c'est parce qu'on t'aime. » Alice me prit la main et la serra. Je la retirai. Elle recommençait.

« Je sais Alice mais je préférerai que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires plutôt que des miennes. » Sur ce, je me levai.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Me dit-elle.

« Je n'ai plus faim. Je te vois à la maison. » Je pris mon plateau et m'en alla.

POV Edward

Mon téléphone vibra. Je fus étonné du message de Bella.

_Je dois te voir. C'est important. Je te rejoins chez toi. B._

On ne devait se voir que le soir même et on était en début d'après-midi. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. En attendant qu'elle arrive, mon esprit cogita sur les différentes raisons de son message. Cela fut une vraie torture. J'avais peur qu'elle ne m'annonce notre rupture. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe apparent pourtant. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Il est vrai que je l'accaparais beaucoup et que nous ne sortions guère mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rompre. M'étais-je trompé sur son compte ?

La sonnette retentit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris. Bella me faisait face, le visage fermé. Je me reculais pour la laisser entrer. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le fauteuil et s'assit sur le canapé. Je m'avançait vers elle et m'assis sur la table basse pour lui faire face. Elle me fixa un instant mais garda le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Tu as l'air contrarié. » Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Je me suis disputée avec Alice. » Dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Je m'avançais un peu plus et essaya de lui faire lever le visage.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien ? » Lui demandai-je d'une douce voix.

« C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute. J'ai pas l'habitude. Et ça m'énerve. » Je souris intérieurement. Quel idiot. Moi qui croyait…

« Et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? » Elle attendit un moment avant de me répondre.

« A cause de Mike. » Mike ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là celui-la ?

« Comment ça ? » Je la regardais avec un air soucieux. Il inspira profondément avant de me raconter leur altercation. Je réfléchi à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Bella, je comprend Alice et pourquoi elle t'a dit ça. » Je voyais de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

« Alors toi aussi… » Commença-t-elle.

« Attends, laisse moi finir. » La coupai-je. « J'ai dit que je la comprenais. Mais je comprends aussi ton point de vue. Il est vrai qu'il faut tourner la page et laisser le passé où il est. Mais de la à devenir ami avec lui…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Tu peux parler toi avec Jessica. » Me lança-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir avec ça ? » Je me redressai, étonné de sa réflexion.

« C'est aussi ton ex et une belle garce et pourtant tu en as fait une de tes amies. Alors où est la différence ? »

« Mon histoire avec Jessica n'a rien avoir avec ce que tu as pu vivre avec Mike. Et puis ça fait une éternité que c'est terminé. »

« Deux ans Edward. Moi ça fait deux ans. Tu ne penses pas que c'est assez long ? Il y a des délais à respecter, des règles à suivre concernant les ex ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais… » Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire.

Dès que j'avais vu Mike, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Et j'avais peur qu'en devenant son ami, il ne tente quelque chose et ne lui fasse encore du mal. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et puis peut-être que c'était elle qui avait raison.

« Je suis désolé. Si tu veux devenir son ami c'est ton choix, je n'ai pas à intervenir. » Elle me regarda et je vis son visage se détendre. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Merci. Je savais que toi, tu me comprendrais. » Me dit-elle tout doucement.

« Tu ne devrais pas y retourner ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Je devrais mais je n'en ai pas envie. » Me murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Et de quoi à tu envies alors ? » Je sentais ses lèvres parcourir la peau de mon cou.

« Je vais te montrer… » Et elle m'embrassa de plus bel.

Cette fois son baiser se fut plus intense. Elle passa sa langue le long de ma lèvre pour que j'ouvre la bouche. Ce que je fis sans hésiter. Dès que ma langue toucha la sienne, elles partirent dans une danse sensuelle. Je pouvais goûter à nouveau à son incroyable arôme. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et rapprocha son buste vers le mien. Je mis mes mains sur sa taille et les fis glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Je brisais notre baiser pour partir à la conquête de son corps. Je la repoussai vers le canapé. Elle me regarda avec des yeux pleins de désir. Elle s'allongea et je me positionnai sur elle. Je pris appuis sur mes avant-bras afin de ne pas l'écraser.

POV Bella.

Je sentais déjà mon corps vibrer. Ses lèvres dansaient le long de mon cou et je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Ses doigts frôlaient mon ventre et je frissonnais car ce geste était plus érotique que le fait de toucher pleinement la peau. Je relevai ma jambe pour la faire passer le long de sa cuisse. De cette manière, la sienne frottait mon intimité et je faisais de même avec la sienne.

Je relevai son T-shirt afin de dénuder son torse pour que mes mains puissent passer à l'action. Je caressai son dos doucement, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de ses muscles puis, du bout de mes ongles, je descendais vers l'intérieur de son ventre. Il se releva et enleva son maillot.

Il poussa le mien mais ne l'enleva pas. De sa bouche, il dégageait chaque parcelle de peau. Je fourrageais ses cheveux, guidant sa tête le long de mon buste. Mon souffle se fit plus erratique. Une fois arrivé à ma poitrine, il passa sa langue le long de mon décolleté et embrassa le creux entre mes seins.

« Edward, je t'en pris… »

« Chuuut, laisse moi faire. »

Il redescendit encore plus lentement jusqu'à mon nombril et le titilla avec le bout de sa langue. Il passa sa main sur mon entrejambe et caressa mon sexe à travers mon jean. Il pressa sa main puis, il remonta de nouveau. Je sentais ma culotte s'humidifier et mon sexe gonfler. Je ne pu retenir une plainte d'impatience. Il fini par me laisser enlever mon T-shirt et il dégrafa mon soutient gorge.

Une fois libérés, il empoigna un de mes seins dans sa paume et embrassa l'autre. Il s'amusa à sucer le bout de mon téton ce qui le durci immédiatement. Il passa à l'autre et recommença. Je ne tenais déjà plus et nous n'avions enlevé que le haut. Il avait le don pour me mettre dans tous mes états. Lorsqu'il amorça encore une descente vers mon sexe, je ne pu résister à l'implorer d'enlever mon jean.

Il me regarda et me fis son sourire en coin. Il le déboutonna un à un, puis tira doucement dessus. Je relevais mes hanches pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il enleva ma culotte dans la foulée. Il se redressa et fit de même avec le sien. Enfin, nous étions nus. Il écarta mes jambes et posa mon pied droit sur son épaule. Il s'avança vers mon sexe qui le réclamait. De ses doigts, il commença à le caresser, il sentit par mon humidité à quel point je lui étais offerte.

Son pouce se fit plus insistant sur mon bourgeon et la chaleur qui me consumait doucement devenait de plus en plus vive. Lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en moi, je rejetai ma tête en arrière et je fermai les yeux. Il en inséra un deuxième et imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je bougeai mes hanches afin d'accentuer la sensation qu'il me procurait. Il continua sa douce torture avec sa langue sur mon clitoris, en le titillant et le suçant.

« Edward ! »

« Bella, tu es si belle, si merveilleuse. J'aime quand tu es ainsi. Tu es toute à moi. Ton corps est à moi. »

Je me redressai, et le repoussa pour le plaquer de l'autre côté du canapé. C'était à mon tour de le torturer comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je l'embrassai tout d'abord puis je quittai sa bouche si sensuelle pour son cou puis descendis le long de sa clavicule. Je suivais le dessin de ses pectoraux et m'arrêtais sur ses tétons tendus vers moi. Lorsque que je commençais à les sucer, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je les mordillais, un à un puis je repris mon chemin vers son ventre. Du bout de ma langue, je dessinai chacun de ses abdos. Mes seins arrivèrent à la hauteur de son membre dressé et je l'effleurai du bout de mes tétons durcis.

Je pris son sexe dans une main et je commençais à faire des mouvements de hauts en bas. Je le senti se gonfler un peu plus. Je mis un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur avant de le mettre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je fit glisser ma main sur ses testicules afin de jouer avec pendant que je suçai son membre comme un esquimau. Je l'entendais grogner et je souris intérieurement, satisfait de mon effet.

Il fini par me tirer vers lui. Je me positionnai sur lui. D'un coup de hanche, il me pénétra, m'arracha un soupire de plaisir. Je commençai à rouler des hanches, le sentant de plus en plus en moi. Il se redressa et embrassa ma poitrine. Il me retint en mettant ses mains dans mon dos. Je rejetais la tête en arrière afin de lui offrir la totalité de mes seins.

Je sentais mon orgasme arriver et je gémis de plus en plus. L'électricité qui parcourait mon corps et qui le faisait se mouvoir, devenait un feu incandescent. Je criai le nom de mon homme quand j'atteins mon point culminant. Il cria également le mien et je sentais qu'il déversa sa jouissance en moi. Je ralenti le mouvement et nous nous allongeâmes. Je l'embrassai passionnément afin de conclure ce combat érotique.

**A vos reviews et faites moi péter le compteur!!!! Mouhaha**


	17. Party

**Oyez, oyez, j'ai enfin fini ce fameux chapitre. J'ai galérai sérieux, je ne vous le cacherai pas et j'espère que ça ne se verra dans l'écriture. J'ai mis trois jours pour le pondre alors que d'habitude je mets trois heures (lol).**

**A ce sujet, je voudrais faire un gros bisou à Nadia (alias Supernana) qui ne m'a pas lâché et qui m'a supporté pour que je l'écrive. T'es vraiment supergénial, merveilleuse etc, etc (Elle te plaise mes fleurs ?).**

**Sinon, pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent lire d'autres fics, je vous recommande celle de Doudoune 51 Une rencontre électrique et puis vous pouvez aussi aller sur mon profil j'ai mis pas mal de fic en favorit story (y'en a une bonne paire en anglais mais elles sont géniales !!).**

**Voili, voilo donc bonne lecture et comme dit Beth…ENJOY !!!!**

POV Edward

Je marchai dans l'allée et regardai les différents produits qui étaient devant moi. Décidément, je détestai faire les courses, mais le frigo était vide ainsi que mon estomac et je ne pouvais plus repousser cette torture. Emmett avait réussi à se défiler et m'avait refourguer la patate chaude. Je le détestai lui et les courses. Je regardai l'intérieur de mon caddie et constatai qu'il me manqué encore quelque chose. Je filai vers le rayon frais et pris de la chantilly en bombe. Bella adorait ça. Et moi aussi. Surtout quand c'était pour la manger à même son corps. Un petit cri strident me sortit de ma rêverie coquine. Je me retournai pour voir une Jessica souriante.

« Hey ! Edward, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, Jessica et toi ? »

« Oh, comme d'hab. Je vois que tu fais le plein. » Elle indiqua d'un regard le contenu de mon caddie.

« Oui…je suis bien obligé, Emmett a tout dévoré. » Elle gloussa.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas lui qui s'y colle ? »

« Il a toujours une bonne excuse et puis si c'est lui qui fait les courses, je ne mangerai que des pizzas, des chips, et des céréales. » Elle acquièça à mon commentaire. « Toi aussi tu fais tes courses ? »

« Oui et non. La confrérie fais une partie se soir et je suis d'astreinte pour la nourriture. Ca te dit de venir ? Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec Bella, je suis sûre que vous ne devez pas sortir très souvent tous les deux, vous connaissant… »

« Je sais pas Jessie, Bella a beaucoup de travail en ce moment et comme vous ne vous entendez pas trop bien… »

« Oh, je ferai un effort pour toi. Aller, même si ne vous restez que cinq minutes et puis ça lui changera les idées. » Elle me fit son sourire angélique.

« Okay, mais je ne te promet rien ! »

« Super ! Ca commence à 20 heures mais la soirée n'est vraiment lancée qu'à partir de 21 heures donc vous aurez le temps. A ce soir Edward. » Sur ce, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et parti promptement.

De retour chez moi, Bella m'attendait. Je lui avais donné une clef de l'appartement afin qu'elle n'attende pas après moi et puis elle passait désormais plus de temps ici que chez elle. Elle regardait distraitement la télévision quand elle m'aperçut. Elle se leva et me suivit vers la cuisine pour m'aider à ranger.

Elle me raconta sa matinée et me fit part de son appréhension grandissante au fur et à mesure que l'échéance approchait. Je savais qu'elle était perfectionniste dans son travail et que ça ne l'aidait pas dans ces circonstances. Elle attendait tellement de cette expo que moi-même je me sentais anxieux pour elle. Après tout notre future en dépendait aussi. Cependant tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de la réconforter, la soutenir et de la distraire du mieux que je pouvais. A cette pensée la proposition de Jessica me revint en mémoire.

« Ca te dirais de sortir ce soir ? Ca te changera les idées. »

« Je sais pas…j'ai pas trop envie de bouger en ce moment. » Elle s'avança vers moi et m'enlaça. Je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Aller, je suis sûr que ça te fera le plus grand bien le fait de voir de nouvelles têtes. »

« La seule tête que j'ai envie de voir c'est la tienne, les autres m'importe peu. » Elle posa sa joue contre mon torse et m'étreignit plus fortement.

« J'espère bien mais le fait de changer d'atmosphère ne peut-être que bénéfique. Même si ce n'est que 10 minutes tu as besoin de sortir un peu de cet appartement. » Elle releva la tête et me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Toi, tu as prévu quelque chose. Dis moi ce que c'est. »

« En fait, j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui nous a invité à une soirée ce soir et j'ai dit qu'on passerait faire un tour… »

« Une soirée ? Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon truc ce genre de chose. »

« Oui mais tu as besoin de distractions et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Tu peux faire autre chose pour me distraire… » Elle commença alors à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis elle attrapa le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres et le suça tout doucement. Je sentais que j'allai perdre le fil de mon idée si je ne l'arrêtai pas rapidement.

« Bella s'il te plaît… » Murmurai-je. « On peut faire ça quand tu veux mais tu as besoin de voir du monde et moi aussi. »

« Si tu souhaites que l'on sorte ce soir, fait moi plaisir maintenant. » Son ton était devenu autoritaire et je ne pu que m'y plier avec joie.

POV Bella

Edward m'avait emmené dîner avant d'aller à sa fameuse soirée. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sortie et après réflexion, il avait raison. J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression. Il était adorable avec moi et je savais que j'avais une chance folle de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il savait toujours comment réagir avec moi et j'étais sur un petit nuage. Tout était parfais.

Tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu me dire sur cette « soirée » c'était que ça se passait sur une des résidences du campus. En gros c'était encore une de ces soirées étudiantes données par une quelconque confrérie. Il y en avait une toute les semaines mais j'étais étonnée qu'il me traîne à l'une d'entre-elle. Il savait que ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé et même lui ne raffolait pas de ces beuveries.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu raison sur le fait de sortir et de voir du monde et si ça devait passer par une soirée de confrérie et bien pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, si je ne me trompais pas, on ne resterait guère longtemps. Il m'avait promis qu'on ne resterait qu'une heure maxi. Après tout, une autre soirée plus « intime » était prévue et celle là était plus importante pour moi.

Nous arrivions devant le bâtiment et déjà les premières « victimes » étaient allongées sur la pelouse attenante. Des cadavres de bières et autres gobelets jonchés le sol. Il n'était que 21h30 et à cette allure, la sécurité du campus serait là plus vite que prévu. Edward m'entraîna à sa suite en me tenant la main.

Dès le hall, on sentait l'odeur de l'alcool et de la fumée sans compter celle de la sueur. Des guirlandes et des ballons décoraient les différentes pièces. De nombreux jeux plus bêtes les uns que les autres étaient dispersés un peu partout. Apparemment, ils avaient pensé à faire une soirée cirque version alcool et sexe.

Ainsi des filles à moitié nue défilées, montrant les peintures corporelles que les mecs avaient fait sur elles avec pour pinceaux leurs doigts. D'autres se défiaient sur le plus grand nombre de verres bu cul sec et ainsi de suite. Non, je n'aimais pas ce genre de soirée et ce n'est pas pour rien que je les fuyais. Je regardai Edward qui apparemment était tout aussi ennuyé que moi. Il me donna un regard d'excuse pour m'avoir entraîné dans cet enfer.

« On devrait peut-être mieux s'en aller non ? » Lui demandai-je.

« On viens juste d'arriver. Ce ne serait pas très poli. »

« Vu l'état globale des invités, je doute que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, tu sais. »

A cet instant, Jessica se dirigea vers nous. Elle portait un haut de maillot de bain qui ne laissait guère l'imagination s'installer et un micro short. En la voyant débarquer, la vérité me frappa. C'était elle qui lui avait suggéré de venir. La mémoire me revient sur le fait qu'elle faisait partie d'une de ces confréries. Je sentais mon corps se tendre à son approche.

« Ha, vous êtes venus ! Alors vous la trouvez comment notre petite sauterie ? Sympa hein ! » Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et un grand sourire. « Venez, allez prendre un verre, il y a un bar dehors et l'air y est un peu plus respirable. »

Sans plus de formalité, elle pris le bras d'Edward et l'entraîna dehors. Tenant toujours sa main je suivais sans avoir le temps de protester. Une fois devant le bar, elle tendit à Edward une bière et à moi une cocktail. C'était bizarre. Elle agissait comme si nous étions de grandes amies. Elle était agréable, drôle et charmante. Un truc clochait. Elle préparait encore un mauvais coup, j'en étais convaincue. Elle pouvait bluffer Edward mais pas moi. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Cependant, je faisais comme si de rien était. La soirée avait été parfaite jusque là et je ne souhaitais pas que le sujet « Jessica » revienne sur le tapis. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, je lui demandais de m'indiquer les toilettes mais au lieu de me dire où je pouvais les trouver, elle vint avec moi.

POV Edward

Jessica était vraiment adorable. Elle avait était très gentille avec Bella et à mon grand étonnement, Bella avait elle aussi était très gentille avec elle. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à cette guéguerre ridicule. Et si je pouvais y contribuer j'en serai ravi. Bella était ma petite amie et Jessica, mon amie et cella m'ennuyais beaucoup qu'elles ne me puissent pas s'entendre.

J'étais accoudé au bar attendant qu'elles reviennent quand je sentis que quelqu'un me tapotait l'épaule. Je me retournais et vis Mike à mon côté. Je n'aimais pas ce type. Non seulement, il avait fait du mal à Bella mais en plus je sentais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me disait que je devais être sur mes gardes.

« Salut, Edwin. Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

« Edward » Dis-je calmement. « Et oui, la soirée était plutôt sympa jusque là. »

« Où est Bella ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. » Il fit mine de la chercher parmi la foule.

« Elle est partie se rafraîchir avec Jessica. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Et bien, ça nous donne l'occasion de discuter un petit peu. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Alors, comment ça va avec Bella ? »

« Bien, très bien même. »

« Et ce chère Jake ? Toujours aussi…collant ? »

« Tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup hein ? Pourtant il est sympa et puis c'est le meilleur ami de Bella. »

« Disons qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à m'en méfier. C'est de sa faute si je ne suis plus avec Bella. »

« Tiens donc. C'est drôle je pensais que c'était parce que tu l'avais trompé. »

« Ca n'a pas joué en ma faveur le fait qu'elle me trouve avec…enfin bref. Mais elle m'aurait pardonné s'il n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel. Après tout, elle était enceinte et puis on devait se marier. Jessica était une erreur c'est sûr mais je devais la commettre pour me rendre compte à quel point j'aimais Bella. »

« C'est étrange parce que moi j'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir à quel point je l'aime. »

« T'en mieux pour toi mais crois moi, méfie toi de Jake, si un jour tu fais une erreur avec Bella, peu importe laquelle, il en profitera pour t'évincer. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il cella ? C'est ridicule. Jake est quelqu'un de très gentil et je ne vois pas en quoi il aurait des vues sur Bella. Il est gay je te le rappel. »

« Il ne l'a pas toujours été et il est très…possessif envers Bella, tu as du t'en rendre compte non ? »

« Oui mais tout ça est innocent. Et puis ça me rassure de savoir que si je ne suis pas là, Bella peut compter sur lui pour n'importe quoi. »

« Tout ça, comme tu dis, n'est pas si innocent que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu savais que c'est avec Jacob que Bella a perdu sa virginité ? »

**Je sais, je sais, c'est pas sympa d'arrêter là mais si je fait pas de cliffhanger vous allez m'en vouloir. Comme ça au moins, je suis sûre que le prochain vous l'attendrez impatiemment (Mouhaha, Cruella sort de mon corps !!!).**

**D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je vous informe que le prochain sera posté dès que j'aurai fini la traduction du chapitre 15 de MBBF (My Brother's Best Friend). Je dois absolument le terminer même si Beth me dit que j'ai le temps mais au moins ce sera fait et je serai tranquille pour pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture de mes deux fics (sans oublier aussi l'AEDLP).**


	18. Parano

**Coucou !!!**

**Ah ben me revoilà après une looongue absence.**

**Alors je n'aurai qu'une seule chose à dire : DESOLE.**

**Bon, comme ça fait un petit moment, je vais faire une petite récap de ce qui c'est passé précédemment (on se souvient plus forcement étant donné que ça fait un bail !). Pour ceux, enfin celles, qui ont l'histoire plus en mémoire, vous pouvez passer tout de suite au chapitre.**

**Les perso appartiennent à Miss Meyer (sauf Chris et l'intrigue).**

*******

Précédemment :

Bella est étudiante en photographie. Lors d'une soirée, elle embrasse un parfait inconnu, qui se trouve être le cousin de Jasper, qui est lui-même le petit-ami d'Alice (_dieu que c'est original_), meilleure amie de Bella (_c'est clair là ? Non, ben attendez la suite. LOL_).

Après s'être tourné autour pendant un moment, Bella et Edward finissent ensemble (_Bon là c'est limpide par contre_).

Edward apprend que Bella a eu une relation sérieuse avant lui. Elle est sortie avec Mike pendant quelques années, durant lesquelles celui-ci n'avait pas la fidélité encrée dans les gênes.

Bella le surprend dans une fâcheuse position avec Jessica (sa pire ennemie) alors qu'elle venait lui apprendre qu'il allait être père. Elle s'enfuie, à un accident et perd le bébé (_vraiment pas de bol là_). Jacob, meilleur ami-âme sœur-et gay, flanque une raclé à Mike et aide Bella à se reconstruire après ça.

Quand à notre chère Eddie, lui, il est sorti avec Jessica durant un été. Celle-ci ne l'a pas oublié (_qui le pourrai franchement ?_) et quand elle apprend que Bella et Edward sont en couple, elle veut faire quelque chose.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là que notre ami Mike débarque (_histoire de foutre la merde_) et trouve en Jessica une alliée parfaite pour faire casser notre charmant petit couple.

***

POV Bella

Cella faisait plusieurs jours que je trouvais Edward bizarre. Non pas qu'il se soit éloigné ou est mis une distance entre nous, non, ce serai plutôt le contraire. Il est toujours avec moi, me demande ce que je fais, où je vais, avec qui. Bref, il me colle comme une abeille à un pot de miel. Et ça m'étouffe. Et je culpabilise, forcement.

Ce qui est étrange également, c'est qu'il me demande souvent des nouvelles de Jake. Si je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, s'il dort à la maison quand Chris travail. Bref, il est devenu suspicieux, et cella m'intrigue et m'inquiète.

J'ai beau lui demander si quelque chose ne va pas, ou s'il est ennuyé avec quelque chose, il me répond toujours que « Non, ça va » et que « Tu t'inquiètes pour rien » et que « Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur l'expo ». En fait, j'ai l'impression que Charlie a pris possession de son corps. Ce qui est là, très bizarre.

Il a peut-être raison. Je m'en fais toujours trop et l'expo approchant à grand pas, je deviens limite parano. Mais bon, il faut dire aussi que l'attitude de Jessica à la soirée, était là par contre, franchement étrange. Elle a été sympa toute la soirée. Jessica. Sympa. Pas de coups tordus, de petites phrases assassines ou de regards appuyés. Non. Je n'avais jamais vue ce côté là de sa personnalité. Comme quoi…

Je dois arrêter de me torturer les méninges. Je dois relâcher la pression sinon je vais devenir folle. Et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où cella est possible. Un seul et unique.

POV Edward

Je vais devenir dingue. Les paroles de Mike ne font que tourner et retourner dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi ce secret ? Je sais que Jake est important pour elle, qu'il a été sa « bouée » dans toute l'affaire avec Mike et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne supporte plus cette connexion qu'ils ont. C'est comme s'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même chose, le yin et le yang etc…

Ce devrait être moi. **Je** devrai être sa moitié complémentaire, son yang, son…âme sœur. Je suis **celui** qu'elle aime, **celui** avec qui elle fait trucs dingues au lit, **celui** qui la fait rire, **celui** qui la calme quand elle est stressée. C'est moi, pas lui.

Mais il est toujours là. Dans l'ombre. Il attend. Je sais qu'il attend qu'elle revienne vers lui et quoi que je puisse faire je sais qu'elle retournera vers lui. Je la sens déjà qui s'éloigne. Plus j'essai de me rapprocher d'elle, plus elle essai de s'échapper. Et ça me rend dingue car je sais. Oui, je sais que c'est vers lui qu'elle va.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis en train de la perdre alors qu'elle est toute ma vie. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il faut que j'extériorise ce doute qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Mais à qui parler ?

Jasper ? Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui mais avec sa relation avec Alice, je ne sais pas s'il pourra lui résister et Alice, c'est impossible c'est la meilleure amie de Bella.

Emmett ? Impossible. Même problème par rapport à Rosalie et le connaissant, il ne me prendra pas au sérieux.

Angéla ? Je la connais à peine et c'est également une amie de ma chère Bella.

Non, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre petit groupe. Et je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui saura m'écouter. Jessica.

POV Bella

Cella faisait déjà une heure que j'étais seule. Complètement et totalement seule. Enfin sauf si je compte sur les trois pigeons qui viennent de se poser non loin de moi. J'ai éteint mon portable, personne ne sais où je suis. Bref, il n'y a que moi et mes trois pigeons. Et ça fait du bien.

J'ai les yeux fermés et je laisse mes autres sens prendre le relais. Je sens les derniers rayons du soleil réchauffer mon visage mais également le souffle d'une légère brise qui fait voler quelques unes de mes mèches. J'entends le roucoulement de mes petits compagnons, celui plus lointain de la circulation. Je sens l'odeur de la ville. Et là, assise sur mon toit, je me sens bien. J'ai laissé tous mes problèmes en bas. Là, je suis en paix.

Je sais que cette quiétude n'est que temporaire et que je vais devoir bientôt faire face et prendre une décision. Mais à ce moment précis, je m'en fiche. Juste pour une heure encore. Je suis Bella Swan et je suis toute seule sur mon toit avec mes pigeons.

Je ne sais pas si je me suis assoupie ou non, mais le bruit de la porte qui mène jusque ici me ramène à la réalité. Je garde les yeux fermés malgré tout car je sais qui approche. Je reconnaitrais ce pas n'importe où. Et je me mets à sourire.

« Bella, tu sais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Alice il y a trois quart d'heure déjà ? » Me dit-il.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais alors également que tu as au moins une bonne centaine de messages sur ta boîte vocale. » Je le sens qui s'accroupi à côté de moi.

« Je sais. »

« Et tu sais donc qu'elle était à la limite d'appeler le SWAT, le FBI et tout le reste ? »

« Je sais. »

« Alors si tu sais tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je pousse un soupire et ouvre un œil. Jake me regarde avec un air soucieux mais au bout d'un moment, il me fait son petit sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il fini par s'assoir à côté de moi et j'en profite pour reposer ma tête sur son épaule et je referme les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de poser un lapin comme ça, de ne prévenir personne. »

Je sens qu'il est tendu, qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. C'est vrai que ça ne me ressemble pas. Je suis toujours quelqu'un de responsable, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Mais là je voulais juste être seule. J'en avais besoin.

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite et il me connait tellement bien qu'il sait que j'ai besoin d'un moment pour répondre.

« Je voulais juste être un peu seule Jake. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de penser à certaines choses. » Dis-je tout doucement.

« Je comprends que parfois on a besoin d'être seul mais de là à disparaître… »

« Je n'ai pas disparu Jake, puisque tu m'as trouvé. » Répondis-je innocemment.

« Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui te bouffe. » Reprit-il sérieusement.

Je pousse un soupire et ouvre les yeux. Le soleil à fini par disparaître et il ne reste que le ciel rosé du crépuscule. Même mes petits amis sont partis. Il ne reste que lui et moi. Je sais qu'il est la seule personne à qui je peux parler sans aucun tabou. On a vécu tellement de choses ensembles. Il a toujours été là quand j'en avais le plus besoin et encore maintenant, c'est lui qui a su me trouver, qui a su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« C'est Edward. » Dis-je dans un souffle.

« Edward ? » Je l'entends dans sa voix qu'il est surpris.

« Il est bizarre en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe Jake, mais il a changé. »

Je le sens se tendre d'avantage.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Je passe mon bras sous le sien et commence à lui caresser l'avant-bras pour le calmer.

« Non, bien sur que non. Tu le saurais sinon. C'est juste qu'il est devenu plus protecteur, plus attentif à ce que je fais, plus jaloux envers les gens avec qui je suis. Il me demande tout le temps les mêmes choses, ce que je fais, avec qui, quand je le fais. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il est persuadé que je suis toujours avec toi. Il ne cesse de me poser des questions sur toi. Et c'est en train de me rendre dingue Jake. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je croix qu'il se sent menacé par rapport à toi. J'ai beau le rassurer, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Et avec l'expo qui approche, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Alors j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. De réfléchir calmement. Et si j'avais prévenu Alice, elle ne m'aurait pas lâché. Tu sais comment elle est. Je l'adore mais elle peut être pire qu'un dictateur quand elle le veut. »

Jake posa sa main sur la mienne afin que j'arrête mes va-et-vient et enlaça ses doigts aux miens. Il poussa un long soupire et après quelques instants, il me répondit.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir Edward ? Je peux peut-être lui faire entendre raison et lui certifier qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi, bien au contraire. Je suis certainement le seul mec en qui il peut avoir une totale confiance. »

« Non…, oui…, je sais pas. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« Je crois, repris-je, que le seul moyen pour régler cette histoire c'est qu'il me dise ce qui le tracasse à ce point, et si il a bien un problème avec toi, ou plutôt avec notre relation, alors tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses sans le vouloir. Il faut que je le mette au pied du mur pour qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Pour le faire craquer ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jake mais je t'assure que je vais trouver car il est hors de question que je laisse mon histoire avec lui se terminer comme ça. » Dis-je déterminée.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

« Je sais que tu feras tout pour sauver ton couple, je sais que tu peux être tenace quand tu le veux. »

« Je t'en pris Jake ! N'exagère pas. » Un sourire commença à se former sur mes lèvres.

« Si, si, je t'assure, tu peux même être pire qu'Alice. Tu peux faire vraiment peur tu sais. »

Je me redressai et lui envoya un coup de point dans le bras.

« Jake ! »

Il me souriait franchement malgré le fait qu'il faisait semblant d'être choqué, ce qui me fit éclater de rire et allégea immédiatement l'atmosphère. Et ça, ça me fit un bien fou.

POV Edward

Cella faisait près de deux heures que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Bella. Elle était partie de l'appartement, me disant qu'elle avait un truc à faire avec Alice. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, un coup de fil d'Alice m'annonça qu'elle n'était pas venue à leur rendez-vous. Tout de suite j'ai su. Oui, elle était avec lui. J'avais beau essayer de l'appeler mais je tombai toujours sur sa messagerie. Au bout du quatrième message, je laissai tomber et attendis.

Et plus le temps passait, plus je la voyais dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser, de lui faire des choses que seul moi je pouvais lui faire, et j'entendais Mike encore et encore, ses paroles étaient comme une litanie qui ne cessait de circuler dans ma tête. Je faisais les cents pas dans mon salon. Je ne pouvais pas rester en place. Je ne sais plus à quel moment exactement, mais mon portable se mit à sonner et cella me sorti de mes pensées ombrageuses. Je décrochais sans regarder qui m'appelait.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » Dis-je d'une voix paniquée.

« Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Me répondit-elle.

« Bon sang, Bella, mais où est-ce que tu es passée ? Ca fait prés de deux heures que je cherche à te joindre ! Pourquoi tu as éteint ton portable et pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir Alice ? » Plus je parlais, plus je sentais la colère monter en moi.

« Ecoute Edward, il faut qu'on se voit, on doit parler. J'ai des choses à te dire. » Me dit-elle calmement.

« En effet. Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter. » Fis-je glacial.

« Ok, j'arrive dans dix minutes. » Et elle raccrocha.

Onze minutes plus tard, Bella poussa la porte de mon appart. Son visage était légèrement rosi comme si elle avait passé la journée au soleil. Elle paraissait soucieuse mais je voyais dans son regard toute la détermination qu'elle avait à avoir cette discussion.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demandai-je sans préambule. « Et avec qui ? » Je posai la question juste pour la forme car je savais avec qui elle était.

« Je suis allée quelque part pour réfléchir. J'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je fasse le point. » Me dit-elle doucement.

Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien.

« Réfléchir ? Réfléchir à quoi, à qui ? » Continuai-je

« A nous. »

« A nous ? » Dis-je en écho.

« Oui, à nous Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais nous sommes en train de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Et ça me fait peur. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. Savoir ce que tu ne me dis pas. Ce que tu refuses de me dire. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, elle s'approcha de moi sans me lâcher des yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? » Répliquai-je calmement.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Alors dit le moi ! » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Arrête de faire ton innocente, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ! » Lui lançai-je.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

« Ce que j'imagine ? Ce que j'imagine ? » Dis-je de plus en plus fort, sentant la colère m'envahir. « Je sais que tu étais avec lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est avec lui que tu passes tout ton temps ! »

« Mais qui lui ? De qui parles-tu, bon sang ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! »

« Jake ! » Criai-je. Je voulais la prendre en faute, lui montrer que je savais tout de son manège.

« Jake » Me répondit-elle calmement. « Je savais que tu avais un problème avec lui mais j'espérais bêtement me tromper. »

Elle baissa la tête doucement et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Elle les arrêta au niveau de sa nuque et me regarda de nouveau.

« Tu croix que je te trompe avec Jake n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ose me dire que ce n'est pas le cas. » dis-je froidement.

Elle poussa un soupire.

« Non, Edward ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne sera jamais le cas. Jake est mon meilleur ami, merde ! Et je te rappel qu'il est gay ! »

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et serra les poings.

« Mais bien sûr, il est tellement gay que vous n'avez jamais couchés ensemble, peut-être ! » Là, je la tenais, elle ne pouvait plus me mentir comme elle le faisait depuis le début.

« Qu'es…Quo… Qui t'a dit que j'avais couché avec Jake ? » Au lieu de lire de la culpabilité, je voyais de la colère dans son regard. Et cella me surpris.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, alors ? Oui ou non ? As-tu déjà couché avec lui ? » J'ignorai délibérément sa question en lui en posant une autre.

« Tu veux savoir la vérité Edward ? Toute la vérité ? »

La tension la gagnait autant qu'elle me gagnait. On pouvait la sentir entre nous deux.

« Oui. » Dis-je simplement.

« Oui Edward. Oui, j'ai couché avec Jake. Tu es content. »

Ca me fit comme si elle me plantait un poignard en plein cœur.

« Je le savais. » C'est tout ce que je pu lui dire.

Je pris mon manteau, mes clefs de voiture et parti sans me retourner, sans lui jeter un regard. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'explications. La vérité me suffisait. Le pourquoi, le comment, je m'en fichai. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il me l'avait prise. Et que j'étais seul dorénavant.

***

**Alors, alors ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**C'est 4 mois d'attente en valait-elle le coup ?**

**Allez, une petite review pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta adoré, Athénais, pour ne citer qu'elle et à vous aussi qui avez attendu patiemment ce chapitre.**

**Le manque d'inspiration et la vie font que j'avais un peu laissé tombé (je sais pas si ça c'est vue LOL). Mais le fait d'écrire celui-là m'a remis le pied à l'étrier. Alors j'ai déjà le scénario pour le prochain mais cette fois ci je ne donne aucun délai. J'ai une semaine chargée du fait des vacances, j'ai repris le boulot et en plus je vais voir Muse samedi en concert *saute partout comme une dingue*, sans compter qu'on vient de me brûler ma voiture.**

**Alors je ferai ce que je peux ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais bien finir cette fic comme prévue !**

**A oui, petite pub pour les coupines :**

**Beth, Juju, Jenny et Odrey-bzh ont ouvert un concours d'OS « Edward &Bella, une rencontre, une nuit, proposé par Allocop ».**

**Alors si ça vous dit, à vos claviers sinon à vos écrans pour lire les petites merveilles qu'elles ont déjà.**

**Voilà le lien : .net/community/Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit/74561/**


End file.
